A Sonic Highschool Story
by Rudolphtheechidna
Summary: Sonic and the gang are enjoying their highschool years and prom night is on the way with only one problem, Sonic is left without a date! Who will he choose and where will his decision take him? SonicxBlaze TailsxCream ShadowxRouge KnucklesxJulie-su
1. Chapter 1

Here we have Sonic the hedgehog, riding to school on his trademark hoverboard, the "Blue Star" wearing a white-T with an open short sleeve blue shirt and blue jeans and of course his sunglasses. Sonic races towards his high school; where he's about to be late. But of course Sonic being the fastest thing alive will never be late for anything but because he didn't get too much sleep last night, he was having a hard time dodging traffic as he sped towards school. Once Sonic reached the front door, he looked at his watch and noticed that he was actually 15 minutes early. Therefore, he got of his board, kicked it up, and walked inside to his locker. Sonic just walked to his locker in a daze where he was having trouble staying awake. As he walked down the hall, he noticed something sparkle from the corner of his eye. Naturally, this got his attention so he placed his sunglasses on his head and cocked his head to his left. What he saw was a poster that said, Prom Night: Fri, April 11. Then he remembers that today was Tues, April 8 and he was the only one of his friends without a date. He remembered that Knuckles was going with his long time girlfriend, Julie-Su. Shadow gathered the courage to ask out Rouge awhile back and they've been dating since so he knew they were going together. Then a memory popped into his head that made him laugh a little:

_Flashback_

"Come on Sonic!" Tails said as he sat by his brother under the big Oak tree in front of the school. Tails was wearing Kaki pants with a white-T shirt, a sweater vest over top of it and a tie tucked underneath it.

"Come on Tails! Just ask her out. I doubt she'll say no to YOU!"

"You think everything is so easy don't you?"

"Look you like her and I bet she likes you, so just be honest and ask her out."

"It's not that easy. I'm mean Cream's sweet, innocent, caring, cute-"

"Ok after hearing that I know you got to do something!"

"Maybe…"

"Oh. Speak of the devil."

"Huh… wait! She's coming!? Right now!?"

"Yeah and I gotta jet, later!" Then Sonic took of running at his traditional high speed.

"Hi Tails." Came the voice of Cream the Rabbit standing over him. She was wearing a normal light pink skirt with a short-sleeve collared shirt with a pink ribbon tied around her neck underneath the collar.

"He-hey Cream, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just answering the letter you sent me."

"What letter?"

"This one silly." Cream said smiling as she handed him a folded piece of paper.

Tails took the paper, opened it up, and in his handwriting said as he read it. 'Cream would you like to go to the prom with me on fr- PROM!!!' Tails' mind raced as he thought about what was happening then one person came to mind 'Sonic! I can't believe he did this! Oh I'll get you back for this just you wait!'

"Tails?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you look so confused?"

"Well I… you see… I-I mean…" Tails stammered as he began to blush.

"Tails…"

"Yes?"

"You… do like me… right…?" Cream began to blush and Tails began to blush harder. "I mean if you don't… it's ok… I mean… we're still friends… right…?"

"No Cream…" Cream looked up at Tails in total shock. But when she looked up, she saw Tails smiling at her. "I want to be more than just your friend."

Cream's face lit up. "You mean…"

"Yeah…" Tails took a deep breath, "I like you a lot and I hope you like me to-" but before he could get the words out Cream began to hug him and was crying a little.

"Yes! Yes! I do!"

Tails felt as if he could melt into her arms and couldn't help but hug her back. Then Tails looked down at the card and noticed that two prom tickets were attached to the note. 'That sly hedgehog,' Tails thought to himself while holding Cream. 'I'll get him back for this.' Tails thought grinning. Over on top of the building was Sonic grinning down at his little brother and his new girlfriend.

"Way ta go bud."

_Flashback's End  
_

Sonic couldn't help but admire his own handy work seeing how the two have been going out for the last couple of weeks. But then Sonic remembered how he bought himself two tickets as well and his dilemma came rushing back, Sonic the Hedgehog, the coolest guy in school, was without a girlfriend or even a date for the prom. "Ah Damnit."


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic turned away and began to walk toward his locker again thinking of who he should take to the dance this Friday. Sonic just pondered his dilemma, as he began to think of all of the girls he could take. Sonic just grinned at the fact that any single girl would love to go out with him, but this was a night that he really wanted to enjoy. So after some careful thinking he came down to three women. The first was Amy Rose. Amy had grown into a very fine young woman growing up in many different ways. She began to attract many of the other guys as well. But, as always, her attention was directed to Sonic. And though her body did begin to grow, her maturity did not. She was the same hyperactive, selfish, clinging little girl that everyone grew to know and got use to. Just the thought of Amy in a way irritated him for she wouldn't stop chasing him no matter what he did, and being too polite and caring he couldn't tell Amy that. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't fore he began to see Amy like a little sister since they always looked out for each other. But because he just didn't like Amy in that way, he crossed her off. Next was Sally Acorn, the "Student-of-the-Year-girl." She got all A's, head of the newspaper, school president, head cheerleader, basically the "perfect" girl and not to mention Sonic's ex-girlfriend. Though it was a little over a year ago and their friendship rekindled, Sonic knew full and well that his older brother Manic wanted to go out with her. He even asked Sonic first to make sure that it was ok. Sonic actually felt better when Manic told him because he could trust his brother and he knew that Manic would never mistreat Sally like any other boy would. Sonic was left with one choice, Blaze the Cat, a female with the ability to control fire itself. Blaze was like Sally in many ways comparing the two: both girls were stronger, independent, intelligent, came from a rich family, took martial arts, and both knew their priorities. But Blaze had a few other qualities as well. She was quite, never liked the spotlight on her unlike Sally, a little timid, and didn't have any friends from the country where she uses to live. Her parents were never home so Blaze was always alone. But that all changed when she met Cream and Sonic. Because of these two, Blaze learned to open up with her feelings and gained the respect and friendship of all of Sonic's friends. Sonic thought of Blaze and saw her as someone who was his equal in nearly every way but someone who he could also look out for and help whenever she needed it. Sonic was lost in a daze thinking about Blaze when he noticed that he past his locker forcing Sonic to double back. He opened his locker and placed his Blue Star in his locker satisfied with his decision. Just then, Sonic heard someone calling for him but before he could react, he was hit with a flying tackle.

"Sonic!!!" Amy shouted as she grabbed her dreamy hedgehog. Sonic on the other hand wasn't doing so well.

"Amy… I can't… breathe… air…" was all Sonic could say with his lack of oxygen.

Amy then released him and Sonic stayed on the ground gasping for air. "Hi Sonic!" she said smiling looking down at Sonic who was gaining his breath back.

"Hey Amy, you gotta stop doing that, I'm still tired." He looked up at Amy who's hair grew down to the end of her back and was wearing a blue short-shorts and a pink halter top that showed much cleavage.

"Well did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, so thanks." Sonic said grinning breathing normally again.

"You're welcome!"

"So… is there something you wanna talk about?"

Amy began to look a little irritated but kept her cool. "Sonic, you didn't even ask me out to the prom." Sonic just stood there, fearing for his life as Amy folded her arms and began tapping her foot. "Well?" she asked looking more irritated. Just then, as luck would have it, Sonic saw Blaze coming down the hall from behind Amy. Blaze was wearing a pinkish long-sleeve shirt with the cuffs folded back, which reviled that the jacket was white on the inside. She also had a skirt that was the same color. As soon as she was close enough, Sonic zip passed Amy and placed his arm around Blaze.

"Sorry Amy but I promised Blaze that I'd take her to the prom." He said smiling while Blaze looked at him with a bit of confusion. She looked back and saw Amy just staring at the two. Sonic knew what was coming next, his beat down at the hands of Amy Rose. He looked at her and he saw that she started balling her fist and began to glare at him. Sonic felt a little scared but was in total shock with what she did next.

"Oh well" she sighed. "You two have fun." She said with a straight face and turned around to walk away. "I wonder if any of the 20 guys that asked me out are going with anyone?" she said to herself walking off.

'Whoa!' Sonic thought. '20 guys!? Damn!' but Sonic's thoughts were being interrupted by a burning feeling he was getting on his hand that was on Blaze's shoulder. When he looked over at her, he saw Blaze had begun to ignite herself as a sign of warning. Sonic quickly withdrew his hand and began to blow on it to try to cool it down.

"Sonic." Blaze said looking kind of piss off. "What was all that about?"

Sonic stop blowing on his hand and began his trademark grin. "I wanna take you to the prom if you're not going with anyone."

Blaze was a little taken back by this in shock and said, "No one has asked me."

"Good that settles it then!"

"But I'm not going."

"What!? Why not?"

"Because," Blaze sighed, "I'm just not use to being around a bunch of people. I appreciate what you and your friends do for me but this is something that I'm not use to."

"Hold on a minute Blaze, 2 things. One, all of my friends are your friends too. Each one of them from Tails to Shadow all said it themselves."

"Fine."

"And two, you gotta have a better reason than that. Every time we invite you somewhere you have a blast and can't wait to do it again!"

"Fine, if you must know," Blaze turned her head slightly, "I… don't know how to dance."

"Heh. Is that all? Dancing is easy and it fun. You just gotta move with the beat and you'll be fine." Sonic stated as he begun to dance in place.

"No not that." She looked back at him. "I don't know any formal dances."

Sonic stop dancing in place. "You mean Slow Dancing?"

"Yes."

Sonic was stomped. "Heh. To be honest… I don't know how to slow dance either."

"Wow, so the blue hedgehog can't dance? How sad right Knuckles?" came a voice from down the hall.

"Yeah. Maybe we should help them out."


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic and Blaze turned down to the hallway to see Julie-Su, Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge standing there looking at them. Julie-Su was wearing black denim pants with a lime green tube top. Knuckles was wearing brown pants with a white-T and a green vest. Shadow was wearing black jeans with a black ripped-sleeved muscle shirt with the Japanese symbol (Dark) on the back of it. Rouge was wearing a very slim purple dress which ends was very short and came down only to the middle of her thigh area. She also wore high-heels that were the same color as her dress. "Hey, whadda guys want?" Sonic asked a little aggravated but keeping his composer as his friends came walking down to them.

"We just over heard you conversation Sonic." Knuckles said grinning at Sonic.

"Yeah." Shadow retorted. "You fight crime, save the world, can run at super speed and yet you can dance!? How pathetic!" Shadow began to laugh.

"Hey Shadow that's not funny." Knuckles said trying to hold in his laugher.

"Yeah you right, it's hilarious!!!" Shadow and Knuckles couldn't stop laughing. Then Julie-Su and Rouge pinched their boyfriends, glared at them causing them to stop, and regained their composer.

Sonic and Blaze just stared at them until Sonic asked, "Well what do you want?"

Julie smiled then said, "Since we over heard you two we decided we wanted to help."

Julie turned to Rouge and she smiled. "Yeah and besides, if you two need to learn how to dance, then we wouldn't mind helping you two."

"What'd you say woman!?" Shadow asked turning to Rouge with confusion on his face.

"You heard me! If anyone here owes Sonic it's you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember the time you took on a whole gang by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"And although you beat them to a pulp, you had so many broken bones and bruises that you were in the hospital for 2 weeks?"

"…"

"Then when you got out, those same kids tried to attack you again. But then Sonic showed up in time to help you fight them off?"  
Shadow and everyone else just stood there. 'Shit, I completely forgot about that.' Shadow thought to himself.

"Well I think after something like that you owe him, BIG TIME."

"But I didn't help out Shadow so he would owe me." Sonic began, "I did it because I'm his friend and I'd help him out whenever he needed me."

"See?" Shadow said turning to Rouge. "Sonic said it himself, so why do I have to help him?"

"Because," Julie started, "Sonic's your friend and like he said; you help your friends when they need it."

Rouge nodded at her statement leaving everyone dumbfounded. "Hey don't worry,"

Knuckles began, "I'll teach Sonic."

Everyone looked at Knuckles. Sonic looked up at Knuckles with a smile slowly growing on his face. "Really?"

"Yeah sure. I'm mean were friends, so of course I'll help you. And besides, Shadow can barely stand being around you for more then a moment, so I'll handle you to keep things going."

"Thanks bud." Sonic gave Knuckles a pound.

"Of course you'll owe me one but I'll put it on your tab."

"Right." Sonic said rolling his eyes.

"Alright then!" Everyone could tell Rouge was getting excited. "Knuckles, Julie-Su, you two handle blue-boy here while Shadow and I try to train our little kitty friend over here."

Everyone nodded in agreement but Blaze who was confused by all of this.

"Hey!" She said, "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Oh relax honey," Rouge told her. "You want to go to this dance right?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Then there isn't a problem right Blaze?" Sonic asked cutting her off.

And just like that, the bell started to ring. "Hey!" Sonic shouted as the bell rung. "When are we going to start this!?"

Julie-Su turned to leave and shouted, "Right after school! Later!"

"Come on Blaze." Rouge said turning to her. "We have first period together anyway.

We'll talk about it then."

"Ok" She then looked at Sonic to see him waving off Julie then looked back at Blaze.

"I… I guess I'll see you Friday."

"No guess, you will!" Sonic grinned giving his trademark thumbs-up and a smile came across her face with a little blush. Then Sonic turned around and he and Knuckles sped off to class.


	4. Chapter 4

_After School_

The day when by as usual and after school Shadow drove Blaze over to Rouge's house which was more like a small mansion while Sonic, Knuckles, and Julie-Su stayed after school to use the cafeteria as a dance floor.

Blaze entered Rouge's home with Shadow taking the lead. Although Blaze's house was much bigger, she was still surprised to see the size of her home. "Wow!" was all she could manage to say.

"Yeah well this is what you get when you have a Tomb Raider for a father and an owner of a museum for a mother." Rouge said jumping down from her third story hallway landing in front of Blaze and Shadow.

"Alright Rouge, when do we start?" Shadow asked aggravated.

"Hmph! Hold your horses Shadow. I'LL be teaching and YOU'LL be participating."

"What!?" he shouted. "Why do I have to dance with Sonic's girlfriend!?"

At that remark, Blaze blushed and sighed heavily. "Maybe I should go."

"What!?" Rouge said making Blaze turn back around. "No way! Shadow you're doing this. If not for her then at least for me."

Shadow looked at Rouge and figured out what she was doing. She was trying to be friendly, something Rouge told Shadow she didn't really know how to do and decided that he loved her too much to say no. "Yeah I'll do to for my friends, and you." Shadow said smiling at Rouge, which in turn made her smile and blush a little.

"Ok then!" Rouge clapped her hands three times and music started playing. "Let just teach her the basics. That's all she'll need."

Blaze sighed and then smiled. "Sure." Shadow walked up to Blaze, he put his right arm on her waist and held her right hand with his left hand. Blaze placed her left hand on his shoulder and then they looked at Rouge to see her very surprised to see them in stands already. "My father… he use to dance with me when I was little." Blaze spoke in a soft voice.

"Ok!" She said clapping her hands. "Now Shadow lead." Shadow nodded and started.

Right, Left. Right, Left. Right, Left. "Now spin!" As on command, they did a slow but graceful spin. Rouge watched on and began to notice how focus Blaze was. "Stop."

Both stopped and back away from each other looking at Rouge.

"What's wrong Rouge?" Shadow asked in confusion.

"It's not you, it's Blaze."

"Me!?" Blaze asked. "What am I doing wrong?"

"You're too focused! Loosen up! Relax."

Blaze looked on with shock. She then took a deep breath. "Ok."

"Good." The music started to play again and Shadow and Blaze began to dance again.

"Blaze you're still too tense!" Rouge thought to herself about what she could do to get her to relax. "Blaze try and picture Shadow as Sonic!"

Blaze looked at her in confusion while dancing then at Shadow. "I can't."

"Finally someone with some intelligence." Shadow said turning toward Rouge. "She's smarter than you." He said grinning at her.

"Keep that up and I'll kick you in the place where the sun doesn't shine too often!" she retorted causing Shadow to look back at Blaze in a fright.

"It's not that Sonic and Shadow don't look alike," Blaze began. "It's just… your eyes."

"What about my eyes?" Shadow asked in confusion.

"Unlike Sonic's whose eyes are filled with kindness, happiness, and compassion, your eyes… are filled with loneliness, anger, but with despair. They… they remind me of my eyes." Shadow just listened. He too noticed the same thing about Blaze, but just never spoke on it before.

"I guess you and I are more alike than we thought, huh?" Blaze looked back up at Shadow. "I had a rough past as well. When my… older sister Maria died… I felt like my world spilt in two. After that, my grandfather past away due to his grieving." Shadow closed his eyes. "I decided to toughen up so that I wouldn't allow myself to be hurt again. So I too know the feeling of being alone."

"When I was younger… I didn't have any friends. People would make fun of me for my abilities. My parents were hardly around and I felt so lonely." Shadow looked up at her. "Until I came here… I didn't know what friendship was. If it wasn't for Cream and… Sonic… I don't know where I'd be right now. They taught me the value of friendship and that's something that I don't know how to repay them for." Shadow couldn't help but grin. "What?" Blaze asked him.

"It's just that both of us have had our lives completely flipped by one single hedgehog."

Blaze smiled and nodded. Then she looked back at Shadow and after seeing the grin on his face, she was able to picture Sonic standing before her. She finally relaxed herself and got into the mood, dancing with the music. Rouge who was listening to the whole conversation was trying to hold back her tears and decided to let Shadow keep leading her instead of braking the moment. "Hey Blaze?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you love Sonic?"

"… I …"

"You don't have to tell me. Just make sure you tell him."

Sonic walked in the cafeteria and saw Knuckles and Julie-Su waiting for him. "Dude what took you so long?" Knuckles asked.

"I got tied up." Said the hedgehog. "So when do we start?"

"Right now." Said Julie. "Ok Knuckles, go over and show Sonic the form."

"Wait what?" Asked Knuckles.

"Since you're the better dancer, you're going to dance with him."

Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other then looked back at Julie. "No were not!" they said in union.

Julie stared at Knuckles and then said with a smirk, "If you don't, I'll stop doing that 'THING' you like so much."

"You-You wouldn't."

"Bet?"

"Alright Sonic get over here."

"Whoa whoa!" said the confused hedgehog. "What's this 'thing' you guys are talking about, and can Julie do it for me?"

"What!!?" shouted Knuckles.

"Not unless you pay me 50 bucks." Retorted Julie crossing her legs.

"Make it 25 and you got yourself a deal!"

"Wait! Hold on a goddamn second!!" the angry echidna shouted.

"Relax Knuckles. I'm only joking." Julie-Su assured while Sonic just laughed. "Now get into position." Sonic became silent as he saw Knuckles walk over to him. "And don't forget, you'll have to do this from a woman's point-of-view Knuckles." He growled before placing his left arm on Sonic's shoulder and grabbed Sonic's left hand with his right.

"Come on!" Knuckles growled. "Place you hand on my waist."

"Whoa Knuckles! Not on the first date!" Sonic said causing Knuckles' face to turn red with anger while Sonic and Julie-Su laughed.

"Enough!" Knuckles shouted. "Take this seriously!"

"Sheesh!" Sonic said. "Chill out and have some fun with it."

"Ok!" Julie shouted. "One and-a two and-a one, two, three, go!" And with that the music began to play and the two boys started dance in rhythm with the beat. "Hey guys! Move closer will ya!" They both huffed and didn't make any attempt. "Hey boneheads! Come on! You're making the dance look awkward… even more awkward than it already is!"

"Fine!" Knuckles said as he moved closer to Sonic.

"You tell anyone about this and I swear I'll kill ya." Sonic told him.

"Don't flatter yourself spike-head."

"That's it! Keep it up you two!" Julie said from the side.

As the two danced on Sonic noticed that Knuckles was beginning to smile which freaked him out a little. "Dude! What the hell are you smiling at? 'Cause if you're going come out of the closest, do it with someone else."

"Will you shut up for once!? I'm surprised that you're able to grasp this so well in under a short time."

"Huh?"

"He's right Sonic." Julie said. "It took both of us days to master that type of dance."

"Really?"

"I bet it has to do with your martial arts style." Said the echidna.

"What do you mean?"

"Your fighting style is Capoeira, a Brazilian martial arts, right?"

"Yeah. I know that break dancing evolved from Capoeira, but what does that have to do with this?"

"Well it's easier for martial artist to dance because of their already homed abilities."

"Really? Eh, cool." Sonic and Knuckles just stared at each other smiling until they shook their heads and backed away from each other. "Ok, that just got weird."

"Tell me about it."

"You boys are so stupid sometimes." Julie sighed. "Knuckles you can sit down now."

"Finally" Knuckles walked by Julie and turned to see Julie walking up to Sonic. "What are you doing?"

Since you're not going to dance with Sonic then I will." And with that Julie got into position and looked at Sonic. "Come on Sonic lets begin." Sonic looked over and saw Knuckles very, very pissed off. And with that an evil grin creped onto his face. He took his position not taking his eyes off of Knuckles. "Come on Sonic, you got to hold me closer."  
And with that, Sonic put his hand behind her waist and pulled her so close that they were touching. He then looked down at Julie and asked, "Is this close enough?" then looked back up at Knuckles who looked like a big red tomato.

Julie smiled. "Perfect! Now lead!" And with that Sonic and Julie-Su started dancing. Sonic looked over at Knuckles and made a gesture with his hand that he was going to grab Julie's butt which caused Knuckles to stand up ready to attack him causing Sonic to put his hand back on her hip. They spent the next few minutes dancing quietly until Julie spook up.

"So, do you like her?"

"Who?"

"Blaze. Who else?"

"Well Blaze and I are really close friends but I doubt she looks at me like that anyway."

"You're avoiding the question."

"I… I mean we're friends and all but I don't know."

"Why don't you?"

"She just so… uneasy about everything. She hardly lets herself do anything fun-"

"Unless you or Cream asks her to."

"Yeah but she always fights me, ya know? If it wasn't for you guys showing up when you did, I'd probably be without a date."

"It's more then about a date." Sonic stared at her. "I can see it in your eyes. You like her a lot more than you realize."

"Maybe…" Sonic then looked at Julie. "How do you girls do that?"

"Don't worry about it." Julie-Su grinned. "The male mind can't compare to the female intellect."

Sonic just gave here a look that caused her to grin even more. "So Julie let me ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you date a knucklehead like Knuckles anyway?"

Julie couldn't help but smile. "Knuckles is a very loving and caring person Sonic. He's been through so much and yet he always has compassion for others. Cause underneath that rock-hard exterior is the heart and soul of a lovable, compassionate person." Sonic couldn't help but smile, they both looked over at Knuckles who was halfway asleep. "He's so cute when he's like that."

"Right." Sonic said as he rolled his eyes.

"If you were a girl, you'd understand."

"For the record, I'm glad I'm not."

"Well the sun's going down and you're already as good as you're going to get so we'll call it a night. And besides I still need to pick up my dress."

"That's right." Knuckles said stretching. "I need to grab my tux too."

"Aww Damnit!" Sonic cursed causing Knuckles and Julie to jump.

"Dude what's the problem?" Knuckles asked in confusion.

"I don't even have a tux! What am I gonna do!?"

"Just relax. You can come with me when I pick up mine tomorrow."

"Thanks dude. Now I really owe you BIG time."

"No worries."

"Well with that, I need to go home." Said Julie

"Yeah, I still need to cook dinner before my mom gets home with Kneecaps."

"Oh tell your little bro I said what's up."

"Sure and tell your uncle I said hi." Said Knuckles

"And tell him thanks for the linguini recipe." Said Julie

"Sure."

"Do you need a ride home Sonic?" asked Knuckles.

"Nah. I got my board in my locker."

"See ya."

"Bye."

As Knuckles and Julie-Su walked out Sonic took a look out into the sunset. "Goodnight Blaze. I can't wait to see you again."

_Back to Blaze, Shadow, and Rouge  
_

"Thanks again you two." Blaze said as she began to pack her things. "I really do appreciate it."

"No problem hon." Rouge said smiling. "You can come back anytime."

"Do you need a ride home?" Shadow asked.

"… If you don't mind."

"Sure."

And just then, Blaze's cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hey Blaze." Said the voice of Cream on the other end.

"Hi. What's wrong?"

"I was wondering, since you're usually home alone, do you want to eat at my house?"

"I'm not sure-"

"Come on please! Amy's here and we want you to come too. Please!"

"How will I get home?"

"Hold on… My mom said it's ok. She'll even drive you back home."

"Ok… Shadow can you drop me off at Cream's house instead?"

"Sure." Shadow said with a smirk.

"Ok. Cream I'm coming over."

"Yes!" Shouted Cream for the other end. "I can't wait!"

"Bye. Hey Shadow…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"No problem."

_Later at Cream's House_

"Thank you for the ride, Shadow."

"Anytime." Blaze got out of the car and walked up to the front door. "Blaze…"

"Yes?"

"Remember something," he said to her without looking at her. "Sonic's not the type to throw other people's feelings out the window. He's the one person who you can be completely honest with."

"…Thank-you." Blaze could help but smile.

"See ya around." Shadow grinned before driving off.


	5. Chapter 5

_Later at Dinner  
_

"-That was totally wrong what New York did to Favor Fav last night!" Amy said shouted, which thank god, it wasn't at the top of her lungs.

"Yeah well what are you going to do about it," Cream asked eating her mashed potatoes.

"Join 'Favor of Love' yourself?"

"No way! Now if it were Favor of Sonic, I'd win that all the way!" Amy shouted throwing her fork up in the air and catching it in the other hand.

"Right." And with that last statement, Cream turned her head to Blaze who was sitting there picking at her food, taking only small bites. She thought for sure Blaze would be the happiest of them all because she finally got a date with the boy she'd been crushing on since she moved here. "Blaze is there something wrong?"

When Blaze looked up it was as clear as day that something was on her mind. "No. I'm fine."

"Is it the food?" Vanilla, Cream's mother, asked with concern.

"No it's not that?"

"Is it a boy?" And at that moment Blaze's face began to light up in a small pinkish tint.

"N-No." She stammered. "Why?"

"Well who's your prom date, dear?"

"S-Sonic."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm" was all she could get out.

"Then why are you so sad about it."

"I'm not sad it's just-" but before she could finish, Amy cut her off.

"Why would she be sad!? She's going to the prom with the hottest guy in the universe!" Having said that, Blaze's attention was turned to Amy. "He's smart, confident, helpful, gentle, compassionate, selfless, happy, gorgeous, full-loving, and easy going…" As Amy went on and on about how perfect Sonic was, Blaze couldn't help but smile. It's true, she did have a crush on Sonic. In fact, she had that crush on him since the first time they met, although for her, all she showed was anger towards him, and yet, Sonic never gave up. It seemed like when they first met, all he wanted was to get her to open up. Because of this, Blaze developed a bond with Sonic that helped her make and maintain all of her friendships. But during that time three years ago, Sonic was dating Sally Acorn, and they were the most popular couple in the school. This sometimes made Blaze really angry because half the time, Sally would do nothing but insult Sonic. She couldn't understand why he would stay with her. Blaze sometimes even wished Sonic would just dump her. But one day, that wish came true when Sally dumped Sonic at the homecoming last year. Although when they did brake up, Blaze was anything but happy. She didn't see what happened but Sally stomped out leaving all eyes on Sonic's heartbroken figure. That was the first and only time anyone's ever seen him cry. She had to leave because she just couldn't take seeing Sonic that way. Seeing him that broken up spilt her in two. She couldn't believe something that horrible could happen to someone so sweet, sincere, and honest. But as time passed by, Sonic regained his normal status and he and Sally regained their friendship. Blaze then began to ponder what Shadow told her. She wondered, should she tell him how she felt, how would he react, what would he say, but more importantly, would he reject her? Her thoughts were interrupted on a count of Amy calling her. "Blaze!? Are you listening?"

"Um… yes."

"So Blaze, do you have a dress picked out?"

"Well I did have my eye on one at the mall."

"Great! Cream and I have to pick ours up tomorrow after school anyway, so you can come with us."

"Yeah!" Cream added. "We have to meet Rouge and Julie too."

"Sure I'll meet you guys after school." Said Blaze.

"Well I'm glad you're back to normal Blaze." Cream said nudging Blaze.

"What do you mean?"

"Your plate is completely empty!" Cream giggled.

"Oh! Well it was really good."

"Thank you Blaze." Vanilla said with a big smile on her face.

"Of course."

_At Sonic's house  
_

"Hey Uncle Chuck!" Sonic called. "How's it hangin!?"

"Hey nephew! You're home a little late. Eggman battle?"

"Naw. Knuckles and Julie was teaching me how to dance."

"But you know how to dance, right?"

"Slow-dance."

"Why didn't you ask me? I could have taught you."

"Yeah but surprisingly, I'm already good at it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So then, Tails called about the prom, who are you taking?"

"Blaze."

"Who's Blaze?"

Sonic pulled out a group photo with him and all of his friends. "She's the lavender cat next to Cream the Rabbit."

"Oh! She beautiful."

"Yeah she is."

"She's your new girlfriend?"

"No."

"Do you want her to be?"

"Maybe. I mean she's hot, strong, and really nice once you get to know her, but I don't know."

"Ask her out."

"I think I did when I asked her to the prom."

"Then are you two dating, or are you going as friends?"

"Well… I… I'm not sure…"

"Heh. Don't dwell on it Soniboy. If it happens, is happens."

"Yeah. And besides I can think about it later, what are we eating?"

"Sloppy Joes!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"Hey Sonic let me ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you choose to live with me instead with Sonia, Manic, and your parents?"

"Because you're cool."

"Heh. Thanks."

"No prob."


	6. Chapter 6

_The Next Day After School_

_Honk-honk!_ "Hurry up Sonic!" shouted Knuckles from within his car.

"Hold you horses Knucklehead!" in two seconds, Sonic zipped out of the school and was in the passenger seat next to Knuckles.

"Jesus Christ dude! Don't do that!"

"Sorry Knuckles." Sonic felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see the face of, "Tails! Hey, bud! How's it hangin?"

"You know same old same old." The fox smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you've been hanging out with Cream most of the time so I never see you."

"Well don't blame me. I'm not the one who set us up, remember?"

Sonic wiped his nose with a grin. "Yeah, I admire my handy work sometimes."

"Can we go already?" asked the irritated echidna.

"Let's go. You're the one driving remember?"

_In Rouge's Car  
_

"So Blaze," asked Rouge. "What kind of dress are you looking for?"

"Not sure." Said Blaze who was staring out the window. "Anything that Sonic would like."

"Oh I know!" Amy shouted. "I bet he likes girls in pink! Blaze, do you like pink? I think it's beautiful!"

"Sure, just not too much though."

"Let's just wait until we get to the mall." Rouge said.

_Back to Sonic and Co.  
_

"Damn. I hate wearing tuxedos." Sonic whined going through another outfit.

"Well too bad." Tails grinned from within a dressing room. "Pick one or not go."

"Yeah keep that attitude as long as you can." Sonic snarled back.

"Well how do I look?" asked Knuckles stepping out of the changing room. He was wearing a typical tux with a bowtie and his Knuckles emblem on his right collar.

"Not bad." Sonic grinned. "You actually look civilized."

"You're just mad that you can't look this good." Knuckles grinned back at Sonic.

"Whatever."

"What about me?" asked Tails. He was wearing a tux similar to Knuckles but instead he had a normal black tie and his Tailed "T" symbol on his pocket.

"Wow Tails!" said the surprised echidna.

"Pretty cool Tails." Sonic said to his fox friend. "Cream's gonna have a hard time keeping her hands off you in that."

"Heh thanks Sonic. So what have you've found?"

"Nothing. Not a single damn thing. All I just want something that's a little roomy and that won't choke me! Is that too much to ask!!?"

"Aren't you Sonic the hedgehog?" asked a voice from behind him.

"Yeah that's me." Sonic said turning around seeing a tall, green hedgehog wearing black pants and a dimmer green shirt. "Why? Do you want an autograph?"

"That too, but I couldn't help but overhear what you were saying and I think I can help you."

"Really?" Sonic asked with a smile creeping on his face.

"Sure. Just come with me."

"Thanks."

_Back to Blaze and Co._

"Are you sure this isn't too much?" Cream asked looking at her dress. She was wearing a silk trim peach dress that came just above her ankles.

"Are you kidding honey?" said Rouge who was wearing a white empire waist dress with cross front styling. "Tails will fall over seeing you like that! And besides, you look gorgeous!"

Cream couldn't help but blush. "Thanks Rouge."

"Well I think I'm going to be the star of this party!" Amy said while twirling in her pink full-skirted dress with fitted bodice, lingerie straps. "I'm going to dance with every boy tonight 'til I drop!"

"But I thought you were going with Jeffery?" Cream asked in confusion.

"Yeah?" Asked Julie-Su who was wearing a green beaded chiffon strapless dress with front drape.

"I am, but what's stopping me from dancing with other people." Amy said as she poking her head up to the ceiling.

"You go girl!" Rouge said giving Amy a high-five. "Blaze are you coming out of there anytime today!?"

"Relax I'm coming." Blaze spoke from behind the certain.

_Back to Sonic and Co.  
_

"So how do I look?" Sonic asked walking up to Tails and Knuckles who's jaws were completely dropped. Sonic had on a simple 4-button black tux with a white buttoned shirt and no tie. Tails and Knuckles couldn't believe their eyes. Sonic was wearing a tux and looked… happy.

"I mean it's a perfect fit and it's even roomy, like it was made for me."

"Dude… I… I gotta get a picture of this!" Tails said as he pulled out his phone.

"Wait! Let me pose first." Sonic put his fist on his waist and grinned at the camera. And Tails took the shot.

"Hey Tails, send it to me!" Knuckles asked Tails.

"Sure, hold on." And Tails sent the picture.

"Julie-Su is with the girls so I bet she'll want to see this!" Knuckles sent the picture.

_Back to Blaze and Co.  
_

"Whoa!" said Rouge as Blaze came out of the changing room. "If Sonic doesn't fall for that, then nothing will get through that thick head of his!"

"Is it too much?" asked the concerned Blaze.

"No way!" shouted Cream. "He'll love it!" Blaze couldn't help but blush. But then Julie's phone rung.

"Huh?" She pulled out her phone an opened the picture Knuckles sent her. "Whoa! Girls!

You gotta see this." Everyone crowded around her phone.

"No way!" Rouge said.

"Unbelievable!" said the surprised Cream.

"Wow!" spoke the dazed Amy.

Blaze took a look at the phone and couldn't believe her eyes. 'Is that… is that's Sonic! He looks so… so different! He's… he's gorgeous!' Cream who was standing next to Blaze noticed her face was lighting up in a pinkish red, nudged her causing her to regain her composer.

"I knew Sonic was dreamy but WOW!!!" shouted Amy.

Rouge looked up at Blaze. "Hey hon," causing Blaze to look up. "If Sonic keeps this up, I might try and take a chance with him." Saying this caused Blaze to begin to lose her temper. Cream noticed this.

"Rouge! That's not cool! And besides, you're with Shadow, remember?"

"Yeah-yeah. I was just kidding. People just can't take a joke these days."

Julie thought that she needed to break the tension. "Hey. How about I send you girls the picture of Sonic."

This caught Blaze's attention and she claimed down while Amy's face lit up with joy. "Yeah!!! I defiantly want that!"

_Back to Sonic and Co.  
_

"Alright!" Sonic said with everyone back in their normal clothes. "I'll buy it. How much?"

"Well let's see… 250 dollars Mr. Sonic." Said the green hedgehog from before.

"Aw man. I only have 200 on me."

"Don't worry. I got you covered." Knuckles said walking up behind Sonic.

"Thanks man."

"Now you really owe me BIG TIME."

"Crap." But then Sonic thought for a moment. "Wait a second!" Knuckles looked at Sonic in confusion. "Remember the bet we had last year, on the Eagles and Cowboys' game, and the Eagles lost?" A look of terror stretch over Knuckles' face. Sonic just grinned at him "500 bucks was the bet remember? You lost, I won. You help me pay for this, and we'll call it even."  
Knuckles sighed in defeat. "Yeah… ok. You win… again. I'll help you pay for the stupid tux, ok."

Sonic could help but increase his grin in victory. "Ok then. Let's buy this stuff and get going. Tails is waiting for the two of us in the car anyway since he bought his already."

"Alright. Let me just call Julie so I can see if she's bought her dress yet.

"Cool."

_Back to Blaze and Co.  
_

After Julie sent the picture, her phone began to ring again. "Hello?"

"Hey Julie." It was Knuckles on the other end of the line. "Did you see it? Did you get it?"

"Yeah and now everyone has the picture."

"Cool. Now we can keep this as blackmail just in case."

"What'd you say Knucklehead!!?" Sonic shouted on the other end.

"OW!!! Damn dude!"

"What do you mean Blackmail, huh!?"

"I was kidding!"

"That's no joke!"

"Will you two focus!" Julie shouted over the phone.

"Hey that's Julie right? Let me speak to her." Sonic said over the phone.

"Relax. Why?" Knuckles said over the phone.

"Just give me the phone!" All Julie-Su heard was commotion on the other end. "Hey Julie."

"Yeah what is it Sonic?"

"Hey, is Blaze there with you?"

"Yeah she is. Why?"

"Can you tell me what's she's wearing?"

"What!?"

Rouge over heard this and grabbed the phone. "Sonic! What kinda perv' are you!?"

"I'm talking about her dress! Jesus! Who's the one with their head in the gutter!?"

"Oh! Hey watch your mouth and remember who you're talking to!"

"Whatever just tell me what she's wearing."

"Hmph! Too bad it's gonna be a surprise for you!"

"What that's not fair! You've seen what I'm gonna look like! Give the phone to Julie or Bla-" *click* "She… she… she hung up on me!!"

"Yeah that sounds like her." Knuckles said with his arms crossed.

Sonic sighed. "Oh well. At least I have something to look forward to tomorrow."

_Back to Blaze and Co.  
_

Rouge hung up the phone and tossed it to Julie. "So Rouge," Julie asked Rouge. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to know what Blaze's dress looked like."

Blaze was surprised by this. "Wh-what did you tell him?"

"I told him that he'll have to wait 'til tomorrow."

"Oh… ok…"

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Why didn't you tell him Rouge?" Cream asked

"Simple. So he's has something to look forward to seeing tomorrow. And trust me, once he sees Blaze, he'll simply lose it."

Blaze just stared away from the group. 'Sonic, tomorrow… tomorrow I'll tell you… I'll tell you everything… no matter what.'


	7. Chapter 7

_That Friday, April 11. The night of the Prom_

"So Sonic," Chuck was helping him with his tux. "What do you have planned for tonight?"

"Dance, eat, laugh, have fun, and party my daylights out!"

"Good. As long as you have fun, that's what counts."

"Yeah. I can't wait! Knuckles and Julie should be here any minute."

"So… what about your date?"

"She's being picked up by Shadow and Rouge in their limo."

"What are your plans for her this evening?"

"… I'm going to make sure she has a much fun as I do, and if not more!"

"That's good."

_Honk-honk! _"That's them! Don't wait up! See ya!" Sonic said running out the door.

"Have a good time kiddo!"

"Hey!" Sonic said getting into the backseat. "Julie you're looking good."

Julie-Su blushed. "Thanks Sonic! You don't look too bad yourself."

"Heh heh. Thanks."

"Sonic, are you done hitting on my girlfriend?" Knuckles asked him without looking at him.

"Knuckles, you get jealous way to easily." Julie said kissing him on the cheek.

"Besides, don't you have a girlfriend waiting for you at the prom?" Knuckles grinned.

"She's not my girlfriend." Sonic said looking out the window.

"Not yet anyway." Knuckles grinned as Sonic just turned away with a smile on his face.

Shadow and Rouge showed up at Blaze's mansion. "Holy shit!" Rouge stared at Blaze's mansion. "I can't believe she thought my house was big! This place is huge!"

"It's nothing to be so proud of." Blaze said stepping out of her home. "If you don't live here, you could get lost."

"Yes it is large." Shadow said stepping out and opening the door for Blaze. Blaze smiled and nodded at Shadow then stepped inside. "Sonic would like it here." Rouge and Blaze turned to Shadow in the limo. "With these large acres, Sonic would have a large area to run around in." Rouge nodded in agreement while Blaze just started daydreaming about how Sonic was going to react to seeing her.

_At the Prom_

"Wow they're late don't you think?" Tails asked Cream.

"Yeah well this is Rouge we're talking about." Cream said while slipping her punch.

"She's probably trying to be fashionably late or something."

"At least Sonic doesn't seem too worried." Tails said looking over at his friend who was dancing in a circle of girls.

Sonic walked over with a huge smile on his face. "Hey what's up?"

"Sonic haven't you noticed that Shadow, Rouge, and Blaze aren't even here yet?" the concerned rabbit asked.

Sonic face frowned almost instantly as he looked around for his friends. "Man, I thought they would've been here by now."

"Hey dude!" Knuckles called as he and Julie walked over to them. "Why are you all just standing here?"

"Blaze and the others haven't shown up yet." Tails whispered to Knuckles.

"Damn. I bet its Rouge's fault. She always wants to make a scene." Knuckles growled.

"Hey Cream," Julie began. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." Both girls walked away from the boys. "What's wrong?"

"Rouge called me a while back and she said that she was on her way and she should be here any minute."

"Good. I was starting to think they weren't going to show."

Just then the upstairs doors burst open and all that could be seen was a blinding white light. Then Rouge flew through the doors and landed in the center of the clapping crowd. "Heh. Flawless as usual." Rouge said turning around with Shadow using Chaos Control to teleport next

to her who was wearing an all black tux.

"See!" said Knuckles. "I told you so."

"Tell me about it." Tails sighed.

Sonic walked up to Shadow and Rouge with Knuckles and Tails following. "Hey, where's Blaze?"

"Claim down Sonic." Rouge said giving her usual smirk. Then she pointed up to the doors where she came from and everyone's jaws dropped especially Sonic's. There came Blaze walking through the doors wearing a red full pleated asymmetrical evening dress with an orange tint. As she walked through the doors she noticed Sonic eyes on her and she began to blush. Sonic, on the other hand, was memorized by her elegant figure as she walked down the steps. He couldn't believe that this was the same timid, shy yet strong girl that he grown to know. A feeling gripped his chest that he couldn't describe. 'Is this love?' he thought to himself. 'I… I haven't felt this way since the first time Sally kissed me. Do… do I… do I love Blaze?' Sonic just couldn't fathom this feeling that was familiar yet so new to him.

"Wow!" was all Tails was able to say.

"What do you think Sonic? Sonic?" Knuckles asked but when he looked over to his side, Sonic was already walking up to Blaze as she just reached the bottom step. Blaze and Sonic were lost in each other's eyes as Sonic walked up to Blaze.

When Sonic finally reached Blaze, there was a moment of silence where the two couldn't take their eyes off each other. Then a song came on and Sonic held out his hand. "Blaze?"

"Yes Sonic?"

"Would you like to dance with me?"

"I-I'd love to." And with that, Blaze took Sonic's hand and Sonic lead them out onto the dance floor. Following his lead, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow lead their girlfriends out onto the dance floor as well and they all began to dance. The moment was quite and for Sonic and Blaze, it was all peaceful. Sonic then spoke up.

"Blaze you look beautiful." Sonic spoke softly as he began to blush.

Blaze could help but blush at the comment. "You look handsome as well Sonic."

"Yeah but I don't even compare to you." And with that Blaze's face light up in a redish pink tint and hid her face from Sonic by placing it in his chest causing him to blush harder as well. 'Why do I have this feeling? What do I do? I've known Blaze for a long time but still… I don't know what to do.'

At that moment, the music stop playing and a yellow female hedgehog stood up on the stage in the front of the room. "Can I have everyone's attention please? Thank you. Now I bet you know what time it is!? It's time to announce the Prom King and Queen!!!" And with that, everyone cheered. "OK!!! The Prom Queen is… Sally Acorn!!!" And with that Sally stepped up on stage wearing a gold teasing plunging halter diamond embellished bustier dress with her hair tied back. "OK!!! Now our Prom King is… none other than Sonic the hedgehog!!!" Everyone began to cheer but Sonic looked at Blaze whose face began to frown.

"Sorry." Sonic said. "But I can't accept." This statement shocked everyone but shocked Blaze the most.

"Sonic." The yellow hedgehog began. "You can't refuse if you're here." And with that, Sonic turned to Blaze with a broken up face but saw Blaze smile at him.

"Go Sonic." She said softly. "It's only right. And besides… it's only one dance, right?"

"…OK." And with that, Sonic slowly made it up his way to the stage where he and Sally were to accept their crowns.

"Perfect!" Shouted the yellow hedgehog. "Now that's that's settled, it's time for the dance between the King and Queen!!!" Sonic then stepped down and helped Sally down and they took their positions then the music started and the dance began.

As the dance went on, it stayed quite between the two until Sally decided to break the tension. "So, Sonic… you want to tell me what that was all about?"

"What?"

"What do you mean "What"? Why did you try to deny the title?" Sonic's faced frowned as he looked past Sally's shoulder to see Blaze sitting between Cream and Amy on the bleachers with Rouge and Julie-Su standing next to them. Sally looked over her shoulder to see exactly what Sonic was looking at. "Oh… I see… you didn't want to hurt her right?" Sonic nodded. "So then, do you love her?"

Sonic's eyes and ears drooped. "I… I don't know…"

"I think you do." Sonic just kept staring at the ground. "Sonic… why don't you tell her you love her?"

Sonic looked up at Sally with same broken expression on his face. "The last person I told I loved them, they broke my heart." Sally instantly knew who Sonic was talking about and turned away along with Sonic.

"…Sonic… I think it's time we put the past behind us…" Sonic looked up at Sally. "It's time we moved on."

Sonic's frown turn into a serious face. "Don't you think I have? Why do you think I was so happy when you and Manic started dating, huh?"

"Then why won't you give into your feelings for her?" Sonic quickly returned to his uneasy state. "Let her know how you feel Sonic. It's time that we let each other go. You've done so much for so many other people and you hardly do anything for yourself anymore. It's time that you were happy Sonic. You of all people in the world deserve it." Sonic looked up at Sally with a smile returning to his face. They danced silently smiling until the song ended. Once it did, everyone cheered and Sonic bowed to Sally and Sally returned the favor with Sonic's grin returning.

"Thanks Sal, make sure you tell Manic I said hi."

"Sure Sonic." Sally smiled at him.

Sonic started to turn around then looked back. "Oh and by the way, you look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks. You don't look to bad yourself."

Sonic shrugged and scratched his nose while grinning. "Yeah well it's a gift." Then Sonic and Sally turned around and walked away from each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaze looked around after the music stopped playing. What she saw next shock her beyond belief. What she saw was Sonic walking up to her. But the look in his eyes, they seemed so focused on her as if she was the only one in the room. Sonic walked over to Blaze and held his hand out, "Blaze. Will you dance with me?" His smile wasn't like his usual smile, the smile that reflected his over cheery attitude and cocky nature. This smile, it was so sincere, so honest, it seemed that all he wanted was her and nothing more. Blaze was in total shock. Her body began to move on its own as she took his hand yet again and he lead her to the dance floor. Sonic put both his hands on her hips while Blaze placed her hands on his shoulders, then a song began play and the two began to dance. But his time, it somehow seemed different, like nothing else was there but the two of them. Everything was perfect until Sonic spoke up.

"Blaze?"

"Yes?"

"There's… something I've wanted to say."

"Really? Me too."

"What is it?"

"…You first."

"No it's ok. I wanna hear it."

Blaze looked up at Sonic then began, "Sonic…?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you want to take me to the prom so badly? Why... why are you always so... so concern about me?" Blaze began to blush but she didn't care. She said it, and she knew there was no going back now.

Sonic took a deep breath. "Well… well I… it's just that…"

Then Blaze placed her right hand over his mouth. "Sonic be honest and say it. I hate beading around the bush." And with that, Blaze placed her hand back onto his shoulder and Sonic found the words he needed to say.

"Blaze, ever since I've known you, you've always been a strong, determined, and straight forward person. Because of this, I thought of you as a close friend and rival, but as I started to get to know you, I could tell that you were sad. I couldn't understand how someone so nice, brave, and courageous could be so sad. And when you told me about your past, I wanted nothing more then to help you realize that there are people in this world that are as kind and cool as you. Seeing you so happy when you would hang out with me and my friends would make me happy too. And if my friends couldn't help you… I want to be able to help you no matter what. I wanted to be your shield and protect you from harm, I wanted to be the light in your darkness, I wanted to be your warmth in the cold winter storm that surrounded your heart. I wanted to be everything that you would ever need no matter what it took."

Blaze just listened trying to take in every word that Sonic was speaking. She felt a wave of emotions fill every inch of her body, mind, and soul. "Sonic… do you love me?"

It didn't take Sonic too long to come up with an answer, the answer. The answer he knew with all of his heart without a doubt. "Yes Blaze. I love you."

For a moment, everything stood still. Blaze wasn't sure of what she was doing but in an instant, she threw herself around Sonic and kissed him. This took Sonic by surprise but only for a second as he begun to kiss her back. The two stood there in a loving embrace that neither one could break away from even if they wanted to. After what seemed like an eternity for the two, Sonic and Blaze finally released each other and Blaze threw herself into Sonic's arms and began to cry. "Sonic! I love you too! I've loved you ever since I met you! I just didn't think you would love someone like me! I-I can't believe it!" Sonic couldn't believe his ears. Blaze the Cat, a strong, powerful, stern, independent woman, loved him but was afraid to admit it. Sonic held her in his arms tightly as if, if he were to let go he would lose her forever. Sonic then lifted up her chin and kissed her deeply. And they stood there holding each other leaving only their friends to watch their happiness.

As the night went on, it soon became too late for them and they all decided to head home. Tails and Cream went home with Rouge and Shadow while Julie-su convinced Knuckles to take Sonic and Blaze home so they could spend their last few moments together. In Knuckles' car, Sonic and Blaze sat in the back seat holding hands with Blaze leaning on Sonic's shoulder and Sonic leaning his head on hers. Knuckles looked in his rearview mirror, seeing this he wanted to say something but thought about how they reminded him so much about how he and Julie were. He grabbed Julie-su's hand and they rode that way all the way to Blaze's home. Soon they pulled up in front of Blaze's gate then her house. Sonic nudged Blaze a little causing her to wake up looking at Sonic with a smile on her face. Sonic couldn't help but smile back. "Blaze, you're home."

Blaze then looked up to see her house and her happy face quickly turned into a frown. "I see." Sonic then got out of the car and helped her out of her side. Then Sonic turned back to Knuckles and Julie-Su.

"Guys, I'm going to make sure Blaze gets inside ok. You can leave without me."

"What?" Knuckles asked. "Your house is on the other side of town."

"Yeah so? With my speed I can make it there in no time."

Knuckles shrugged. "Alright man, take care of yourself."

"Yeah you too."

"Bye Sonic." Julie said waving at him as they drove off. Once they started to drive off, Sonic ran up the steps until he was side by side with Blaze who couldn't help but smile.

Then once Blaze and Sonic got inside, Sonic looked around and whistled. "This place is huge!"

"Yes. Thank-you for such a wonderful night, Sonic."

"You're, *yawn* welcome Blaze. I should get going."

"Sonic." Blaze stopped him causing Sonic to turn around. "You're too tired to run home.

You can stay here if you want."

Sonic thought for a moment. "Sure." Sonic followed Blaze upstairs and Blaze then left for a moment, then came back wearing a purple nightgown holding a pair of pajamas clothes.

"You can wear these. The bathroom is down the hall and to your right." Blaze said handing Sonic the PJ's. Sonic smiled as he took the clothes. Then in a flash Sonic ran down her hall then came back just as fast with his tux off and the PJ's on.

"Thanks Blaze. These are really comfy."

Blaze smiled and blushed a little. "Those are my father's. He hardly uses them." Sonic then sat on the bed with Blaze sitting beside him, holding onto him. "I wish this night didn't have to end."

"Well it doesn't have to Blaze."

"What do you have in mind?"

"We could watch a movie."

"Or play a board game."

"Or eat pizza."

"Or read a book."

"Read a book!?" Sonic asked in shock and confusion.

"Sure I love to read."

"Like… comic books?"

Blaze sighed. "No. Real books. Like drama, thriller, or romance." Sonic held Blaze tighter.

"Well I believe our romance novel just became a reality." Blaze began to blush in Sonic's arms, and then looked up at him and kissed him. As they kissed, Blaze began to climb on top of Sonic, until she completely over took him. Sonic then opened his eyes and what he saw rather shocked him a little. He saw Blaze undid her hair tie and begun to unbutton her gown.

"Blaze, what are you doing?"

"I thought it was a little obvious." Blaze said blushing a little harder but not able to conceal her motives in her voice.

"I guess so." They began to kiss.

"I love you Sonic."

"I love you too Blaze."


	9. Chapter 9

_The Next Day  
_

Sonic awoke in a bed unfamiliar to him, then looked down without moving to see Blaze's head lying on his chest with her arm wrapped around him and his arms wrapped around her. Sonic could hear her soft purring and her heartbeat that matched his so well. Sonic felt so content holding her so, and he wished that it could last like this forever. He then felt something move to see Blaze looking up at him, smiles spreading across their faces.

"Good morning, Blaze." Sonic smiled.

"Good morning, Sonic." Blaze replied with a smile just as large.

"Sleep well?"

"The best I've ever had."

"Heh, that's good, me too."

Sonic and Blaze stayed there holding each other for a while until Sonic's stomach began to rumble. Blaze looked up at Sonic to see him blushing and rubbing his head, "Sorry. I haven't eaten since yesterday's lunch."

Blaze smiled, licked his nose, grabbed her nightgown, started to walk out and turned turn head around to look over her shoulder. "I'll be down stairs." Then she walked away leaving Sonic there to melt.

"I'm one lucky hedgehog." He then got out of bed, put on his boxers, then looked out of the window to see Blaze's huge outdoor lawn with a water fountain in the center. Then he heard his phone ring, he walked over to his pants and took it out of his pocket, it was Knuckles.

"Yo Knuckles! What's up? Why you calling me so early?"

"Sonic dude, where are you and… why do you sound so… cheery?"

"Heh you know, just good to be alive that's all."

"So where are you?"

"At my house, why?"

"Really? Then… how come I don't see you?"

"What?"

"Where are you then Sonic?"

"What are you peeking through my windows or something?"

"No dumbass I'm IN your house."

Sonic froze in place. "How did you get in?"

"Your uncle let me in duh! So, if I had to guess you're at Blaze's house, right?"

"Maybe."

"Wait… you guys… oh my god! You did! Way to go Blue Blur! Looks like you've finally become a man!"

"Dude! Keep it down."

"So… what was it like? What did she look like?"

"Hey that's none of your business!"

"Yeah you're right. My fault. You know your uncle came to the same conclusion that I did, right?"

"He… he did."

"Yeah. But he seemed so unfazed by it."

"Yeah that sounds like him."

"You're lucky your uncle is so cool."

"I am one lucky hedgehog."

"Sonic!" Blaze called. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Ok! I'll be right down! Yo Knuckles, I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Yeah, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks man, you're a real pal."

"Alright see ya."

"Later." Sonic hung up his phone and walked down stairs. As he got halfway down, he saw Blaze standing there with a huge smile on her face leaving Sonic unable to hold his back. Once he reached the bottom, he took Blaze's hand and they walked into the kitchen where there was a normal table with two plates with waffles, toast, and eggs on each of them. Blaze saw Sonic's eyes light up which made her smile. Sonic then turn to Blaze, brushed the hair out of her face and gave her a kiss. He then walked her over to her seat and helped her sit down, then walked over to his side to take his own seat. The two began to eat and with each bite, Sonic's eyes would light up. "WOW! Blaze, you can really cook!"

Blaze's face lit up as well, "Thanks. When you're home by yourself all the time, you have to learn somehow." Her face began to die down, luckily, Sonic noticed this.

"Hey, don't let it go to your head. I can out cook you anytime."

Blaze looked up at Sonic rolling her eyes. "Yeah right. Like I'd believe that."

"Oh don't worry, maybe I'll cook you dinner sometime to prove it."

Blaze just smiled while Sonic grinned. "So Sonic, who was that on the phone?"

"It was Knuckles."

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing."

"Good, at least he doesn't know you're here."

"He does." Blaze stopped eating and looked at Sonic.

"How did he find out?"

"He went to my house."

"Does he know… about…?"

"Yep." Blaze's dropped her fork with a look of terror on her face.

"Oh no! What if he tells someone!? What will we do!?"

"Blaze! Relax. He promised me he wouldn't say a word, and Knuckles can keep secrets, trust me."

Blaze began to claim down. "Ok… I guess."

"Hey relax. Even if everyone found out, I wouldn't care! That was the best night I've ever had!"

Blaze began to blush. "You know, you weren't too bad yourself, Sonic."

It was Sonic's turn to blush. "Really? It was my first time."

Blaze looked at Sonic in disbelieve and shock. "Really? What about you and Sally?"

Sonic shook his head, "Nope. It never happened."

"Why?" Blaze asked with concern being heard in her voice.

"It never came to mind, nor did we ever have time. Out of school, she was always a little too busy for me to see. So the thought of it never came, ya know?"

Blaze looked down with a frown on her face. "I'm sorry."

Sonic smiled. "Don't be. I'm not." Blaze looked up at Sonic to his smile, which in turn put a smile on her face. "I love you. I glad you were my first."

Blaze blushed. "Me-me too." Sonic and Blaze finished their meal and then hugged each other on the couch. Blaze then sniffed herself. "Oh boy. I need a shower."

Sonic just laughed, and then sniffed himself. "Me too."

"So do you want to go first or should I?"

"Why don't we take a shower together?"

Blaze's face filled up with a bright pink color. "Well there's a problem."

"What?"

"I like cold showers."

Sonic looked on in disbelief. "You do!?"

"Yes. When you're constantly warm, all the time, it's a little refreshing."

"Wow. A cat that LIKES water, cold water for that fact. I'd never thought I'd see the day."

"I don't think it's all that weird."

"Hmm. So what's the problem?"

Blaze looked up at Sonic. "What? You like cold showers too?"

"No."

"Then I don't understand."

"You'll have a cold shower to cool you down, while I'll have you to keep me warm. Everyone wins."

"You're not going to give up are you?" Blaze asked with a sly smile.

"Blaze, you should know me well enough to know that by now." Sonic grinned.

Blaze just laughed as they got up. "Race ya!" and with that she ran up stairs. When she was halfway up, Sonic came from behind her, picked her up, and carried her bridal style all the way to the bathroom. Later Sonic and Blaze both walked out of the bathroom, drying themselves off.

"Heh. That wasn't so bad." Sonic said.

"Well you did say I'd keep you warm."

"Well if anything, I kept you warm."

Blaze walked over to her dresser and began to get dress. She bent over to pull up her panties to see Sonic staring at her. "You like what you see, Sonic?" she asked in a seductive voice wiggling her tail in his face.

"Like? No. I totally love it." She laughed then got dressed. She was wearing white pants and a light purple belly shirt with her hair tied back up and a white vest. She turned to look at Sonic to see him with a look of confusion on his face as he looked around.

"What's wrong?"

Sonic laughed as he scratched his head. "I forgot this isn't my house. If I'd known I was gonna sleep over, I would've brought an extra pair of clothes."  
Blaze smiled and walked out. Then in a moment she came back holding a folded pair of blue jean pants, a white, blue striped long sleeve shirt, and boxers. "These are my father's. Since he's not here, I doubt he'll mind."

Sonic took the clothes smiling. "I've been using a lot of your dad's stuff lately, haven't I?" Blaze smiled and nodded and watched Sonic get dress. Sonic saw this and grinned at her. "I hope you like what you see Blaze, cause you're gonna get a lot more of this pretty soon." Blaze just smiled. After they got dressed, the two walked outside to Blaze's garage door. Once she opened it, Sonic's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as her garage was filled with expensive cars and motorcycles. Blaze walked over to a red Ferrari XJ9 and Sonic almost fell over.

"These… these are all yours!?"

"No." Blaze said as she opened the door. "Only this one is."

"Blaze, can I drive?"

"Later. So where do you want to go?"

Sonic hopped in the car. "We could always hit the mall."

"Sure." And with that, Blaze and Sonic took off to the mall.


	10. Chapter 10

_At the Mall_

Sonic and Blaze visited many stores and ran into a few fan girls who wanted autographs, a typical day for Sonic. On the way, Sonic saw something that caught his eye as they walked past the food court.

"Hey Blaze, you hungry?"

"Hmm kind of. Do you want something?"

"Yeah a cheeseburger. Maybe two."

Blaze smiled, "Sure I go get it." And with that, Blaze walked off while Sonic used this time to enter a jewelry store. Sonic walked over to the display case to see a gold necklace and the charm was a ruby carved into the shape of a flame. Sonic looked up at the price, and then ran over to the Mac machine only to bump into Rouge.

"Hey Sonic. What are you doing here?" She was wearing a tight, white, tube top with black pants with white flowers designs around them, sunglasses and diamond earrings.

"Hey Rouge. Just getting something for Blaze."

"Huh. So you two are a thing now?"

"Yeah you could say that."

"That's good. What are you buying her?"

"It's a surprise."

"Really? Why can't you tell me?"

"If you wanna see, you'll have to meet me and Blaze at the food court."

"I'll be there."

Sonic looked around. "Where's Shadow?"

"He's sitting over there. He hates shopping with me." Rouge pointed over to a bench where Shadow was sitting there with his arms folded and he looked as if he was sleeping.

"Heh. Well I'll see ya later."

"Yeah. Food court right?"

"Right!" And with that Sonic ran off back to the store. Later Sonic saw Blaze just finding a seat and looked up at Sonic.

"Where were you? You just disappeared."

"Sorry. I had to get something." Sonic said grinning while scratching his head. They both sat down and began to eat. Blaze looked up at Sonic to see him staring at her without turning away.

"Sonic, is there something wrong?"

Sonic got up and walked over and sat down next to Blaze. He was holding a red box.

Blaze's heart jumped, 'Is he doing what I think he's doing? But we just starting going out. He wouldn't… would he?'

"Blaze…"

"Yes?"

"This is for you." He opened the box and Blaze looked down to see a necklace with a flame shaped ruby. Her face lit up and was filled with happiness. Sonic took it out, walked behind Blaze and put it on her. Then he whispered in her ear, "This is a symbol of my love for you. I hope you like it." Blaze began to cry as Sonic sat down next to Blaze and Blaze kissed Sonic.

"I love it. I'll never take it off."

Sonic and Blaze just held each other for a while until Rouge and Shadow walked up. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Rouge asked with a smirk.

Blaze and Sonic looked up at them and smiled. "No." Blaze began. "Please sit with us."

Once Shadow and Rouge sat down the first thing Rouge noticed was the necklace Blaze was wearing. "WOW!!! That's beautiful! I guess being rich has its benefits!"

Blaze began to blush then leaned her head on to Sonic. "Sonic just bought this for me."

Rouge and Shadow looked on with shock while Sonic just scratched his head.

"How much did it cost?" Rouge asked.

Sonic took the receipt out of his pocket. "Um… about 12,000 dollars." He looked up to see everyone staring at him with complete and udder shock. "What?"

"Sonic," Blaze began. "I don't understand. Why did you spend so much money on this?"

"Well with my full scholarship to Georgetown University, and with all of the money I make from endorsement deals, the cost doesn't matter."

"But Sonic, you didn't have to buy this." Sonic then put her hand over her mouth.

"I didn't have to, I waned to. I did it because I love you, Blaze." Blaze couldn't help but fall in to Sonic's arms crying.

Rouge was getting ready to cry but then gave Shadow an irritated look, "Why don't you ever get me anything like that?"

Shadow turned to Rouge irritated, "What!? I just bought you those earrings!"

"Yeah but you never do it unless I ask."

"You mean force." Sonic and Blaze looked at each other then laughed. "What's so funny?" Shadow asked as he took a hamburger out of Sonic's bag.

"Dude! What the hell!?"

Shadow took a bite. "Shut up stupid. You owe me anyway."

"You didn't teach me how to dance, Knuckles did remember!?"

"Not that, tell him Blaze." Sonic turned to Blaze who was as confused as he was until she remembered.

"He's right Sonic."

"What do you mean?"

"If it wasn't for him, I would have never gone to the prom. I was too afraid of seeing you without telling you I loved you but Shadow helped me find the strength I needed. I owe him my thanks, so thank you Shadow."

Sonic turn to Shadow dumbfounded while Shadow grinned and took another bite of the hamburger.

"So you see." Shadow began. "You owe me, blue boy." Sonic began to get aggravated by

Shadow but Blaze kissed his cheek and he claim down. After they finished eating, the four walked throughout the mall with each other. Sonic and Blaze were walking in front of Shadow and Rouge holding each other. Sonic and Blaze turned their heads just a little to see Shadow's irritated face. Rouge followed their eyes to see Shadow angry, and perhaps a little jealous. Rouge remembered their argument from before and felt a little sorry for making Shadow upset. Rouge held Shadow and rested her head on his shoulder. This caught Shadow off guard and shocked him a little causing him to blush. Then Shadow hesitantly held Rouge back and kissed her on the forehead. Seeing this, Sonic and Blaze turned to each other and smiled, resuming their original position. Then suddenly, they heard a crash come from outside. Hearing this, Sonic, Blaze, Shadow, and Rouge ran outside to see Eggman Nega, who was in a giant human-like machine with a mace for one hand and a laser blaster for another.


	11. Chapter 11

"Blaze!" Nega shouted. "So nice to see you again!"

"Eggman Nega!" Blaze shouted. "What the hell are you doing here!!? I thought my father locked you up back home for life!!?"

"Yes well luckily for me my brother came to free me! And with my new found freedom, I'm going to get rid of you once and for all!"

"Not if I beat you down first!" Sonic shouted.

"Oh yes!" Nega said. "If I'm not mistaken, you're Sonic, my brother's number one adversary!"

Sonic grinned. "Yeah. That's one way of calling it. I, on the hand see myself as the 'Egghead Beater' and if you're lucky, Blaze here won't cook you to a crisp."

"Hey don't forget about me." Shadow said walking up in front of Sonic. "I haven't had any action in a long time and I've been looking for something to take my anger out on."

Sonic walked up next to Shadow, "You mean beside me?"

"Hmph!" Nega shouted. "You got a lot of gall talking to me like that!"

Blaze began to ignite herself as she threw off her vest. "Let's hurry this up!"

"Wait!" Shouted Rouge who just got finished putting on her trademark clothes leaving Sonic and Shadow to stare at her.

"How do you change so fast?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"I asked myself that everyday." Shadow sighed.

"As a secret agent, you're required to be able to change clothes under short periods of time." Rouge said proudly.

"Stop fooling around!" Nega shouted as he charged at his enemies.

Sonic and Shadow being the fastest, ran and jumped up using their homing attack to push back Nega. But using his boosters, he was able to catch himself in midair. Rouge then flew up and using both her feet, preformed a double axe kick causing Nega to fall towards the ground. Blaze then engulfed herself in flames and ran up and did a spinning fiery drill kick at Nega causing him to crash into the ground. Nega then got back up, "Err! I'll kill you for this!!!"

Shadow then landed next to his friends, "Don't get pissed because you can't win."

"Err Shadow! You are a creation of my grandfather. You should work for me!!!"

"Idiot! I serve no one!!!" Then Shadow jumped up to attack Nega.

"You fool!" Nega then shot four missiles at Shadow. Luckily Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport behind Nega leaving the missiles to fly at the mall's roof. Once it hit, the building slowly began to cave in on itself leaving the four to hear screaming on the inside.

Sonic turned back to his friends, "Shadow! Rouge! Go inside and make sure everyone gets out safe! Blaze and I can handle Nega!" With that, Shadow ran inside the building with

Rouge following close behind leaving Sonic and Blaze alone with Eggman Nega.

"Heh!" Nega shouted. "Looks like a miscalculation became a perfect distraction! Now I only have to deal with you two!"

Blaze ignited her fist. "Heh. Wipe that smirk off of your face. You can barely handle me own my own. How on Mobius do you expect to fight us both!?"

"Don't get cocky bitch! I'll destroy you right now!"

"Call my girlfriend a bitch again and I'll kill you myself!" Sonic shouted.

"Don't think I forgot about you! I'll make sure you two will be together in the afterlife!" Nega shouted.

Sonic and Blaze both launched themselves at Nega. Nega tried to swing his mace at Blaze while he shot missiles at Sonic. Blaze shot a fireball in the air to propel herself to the ground, while Sonic used his insta-sheild to protect himself from the missiles then using the force of the explosion, he shot himself above Nega. Once Blaze landed on the ground, she used the super speed to run under Nega while igniting her fist. During this, in midair, Sonic had begun charging his light attack as he began falling towards Nega. Blaze then jumped under Nega's ship leaving a fiery spinning trail from her fist while Sonic begun to shoot himself at super speed using his light attack to propel himself. Sonic crashed through Nega's head while Blaze crashed through the lower behind, then the two jumped out of the ship through the chest cavity before it exploded. Once Sonic and Blaze landed they turned around to see the exploding ship but also to see Nega ride off in the hover pod screaming, "I'll get you for this!!! Just you wait!!! I'll get you!!!"

Sonic and Blaze held each other with one arm. "Yeah keep talking Egghead!" Sonic shouted.

"We'll beat you down anytime, anywhere!" Blaze shouted.

They turned around to see only a small part of the mall actually collapsed on itself. Sonic walked around the side of the mall to see everyone safe and sound. Sonic and Blaze walked through the crowd to see Rouge holding up the worn out Shadow by his arm.

"Hey Shadow." Sonic called. "Are you ok man?"

Shadow looked up at Sonic with one eye open grinning. "Yeah… I'm fine."

"He didn't have a Chaos Emerald, so he had to take off his ring cuffs to perform Chaos Control." Rouge said smiling at Shadow. Sonic and Blaze sighed with relief as everything worked out as usual. Blaze let Sonic drive the Ferrari XJ9 to Blaze's home then as they got there, they saw smoke coming from within the house and got out of the car and ran inside as fast as they could. They traced the smoke to the Sol Emerald chamber to see Blaze's butler run up to them beat up.

"Princess! He-he came!"

"Who came!?" Blaze asked.

"Eggman Nega's twin brother, Eggman!" then the butler collapsed. Sonic picked up the butler and placed him on a couch. Blaze turned away from the chamber balling her fist.

"Damnit!" She screamed. "I've failed! I lost the Sol Emeralds! NO!!!"

"Blaze, don't worry." Sonic said as he walked up to her. "We'll get them back, I promise." But before Sonic could put his hand on her shoulder, a red laser fired through him and he fell to the ground bleeding. Blaze then sat down next to Sonic crying as flames began to engulf her.

"Sonic!!! Sonic!!! Please stay with me!!! Don't go!!! You can't leave me!!!"

"Give it up Blaze! He's gone and there's nothing you can do about it my dear!" Came a voice walking from the smoke. Blaze turned to see none other but Dr. Eggman.

"What have you've done!!!!?" Blaze screamed as she charged the Doctor. Eggman just held a gun and pointed at Blaze right as she jumped. When he fired the weapon, a red laser net shot out and wrapped itself around Blaze shocking her as she hit the ground. As she was being shocked, she took one last look at Sonic, "Sonic… please… don't… die." Then she fainted with Sonic as her last thought.


	12. Chapter 12

_The Next Day_

Sonic woke up in an unfamiliar bed. As he turned his head he saw Tails who was in a white-T and dark blue pants sighing in relief.

"Tails… where am I?" Sonic asked tiredly.

Tails smiled. "You're in my bed, Sonic. Hey Knuckles! Come in he's awake! You're lucky Knuckles and I were on our way over to Blaze's place when we were. If we'd gotten there any later, you would've died before Knuckles could heal you."

Then Knuckles came walking into the room wearing his normal clothes with a smile but his worried face still on. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah I think so-" Just as Sonic lifted himself up, he started to remember all that happened from the other day. "Blaze! What happened to Blaze!?"

Tails face quickly turned into a frown. "We… we don't know?"

"What!?" Sonic said getting out of bed. "No! What happened to her!?" Knuckles gave Sonic a note that said, 'Sonic if you want the girl back, I want the Chaos Emeralds. Come to the address written on the back of this letter. And if I don't get them by tomorrow's end, she dies.' Knuckles then held out his hand and placed the necklace Sonic gave Blaze in Sonic's hand. Sonic held it in his hand as he began to yell, "No! No!!! NO!!!" he slammed his fist into the wall. "Eggman! I gotta find him! If he hurt her, I'll kill him!!!" In a flash, Sonic changed his clothes and began to walk out of the door.

"Sonic wait!" Tails called to his friend. "You're going to need help."

"Sorry buddy," Sonic began. "If anything were to happen to you too, I'd lose my mind."

Knuckles put his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "What do you think we'd do if we lost you?"

Sonic turned around to see his friends smiling. "Knuckles, I thought you needed to guard the Master Emerald?"

"This is way more important. Two of my friends need me. I can't let them down."

"And that goes double for me!" Tails jumped up. Sonic grinned then put the Chaos Emeralds in a bag and ran out the house with his friends close behind. They ran to the area on the letter that located just a little outside of town. Once they got there, all there was were robots that surrounded a large building. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails blew right through the crowd of robots leave scrap metal behind. As they got closer, the robot horde got stronger and larger.

"Sonic!" Knuckles called. "Go! Save Blaze! We'll handle these buckets of bots!"

"You sure!?" Sonic called as he was fighting.

"Yeah!" Shouted Tails. "We'll be fine go and save her!"

Sonic nodded as he blew through the robots and right through the steel door. Once inside, he ran throughout the building until he found a chamber with a machine similar to the one on the ARK with the Sol Emeralds, absorbing their power.

"Sonic!" called the voice of Eggman from the shadows. "It's so nice to see you again. And still intact I might add. I thought I killed you but I knew you wouldn't die that easily."

"I hope you brought the Chaos Emeralds like we said." Eggman Nega said from the shadows.

"Come out you two!" Sonic shouted. And with that both Eggmen came from out the shadows.

"The Chaos Emeralds please." Nega said

"First where's Blaze!?"

"Show him brother." Eggman said to Nega. Nega then pushed a button on a remote. Then Blaze came from in between them over the Sol Emeralds being chained by her arms and legs havening been spread out. She was cut up and a little bruised but nothing too serious.

"Blaze!!!" Sonic called out seeing Blaze held her head up slightly smiling.

"S…Sonic…you're… you're alive… I… I knew it…"

"Now Sonic," Eggman began. "Where are the Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic then put down the bag and pulled out two Chaos Emeralds then put them back in the bag. "Good. Now give them to me."

"First release Blaze!" Sonic called.

"You know what? We don't need her anymore. Norman, kill her." Eggman grinned.

"With pleasure, Julian." Nega said as he tuned on his machine that began shocking Blaze.

"Blaze!!! Stop this!!! Take them!!! Just let her go!!!" Sonic screamed.

"Too late Sonic." Nega said as her turned up the dial. Causing Blaze to feel more pain.

"Sonic!!!" Blaze screamed.

"Blaze!!!" Sonic screamed.

"I-I love you!!!" Then Blaze's head dropped leaving her body motionless.

With this, Sonic began to cry slamming his hands into the ground. "No!!! NO!!! Blaze!!! I'll kill you two!!!"

The two Eggmen laughed as Sonic slammed his hands on the ground repeatedly. Then suddenly, the Sol Emeralds started glowing violently then Blaze started to transform before their eyes. "NO!!!" Shouted Nega. "How is this possible!!?"

"It can't be!!!" Eggman shouted.

As soon as Blaze was finished changing into Burning Blaze, she looked up with a grin on her face as she broke her chains. "Why would you two put me in such a close proximity of the Emeralds knowing I can harness their power?"  
Both Eggmen were angry but turned around to see Sonic laughing on the ground. "I can't believe you two fell for that! You guys are so stupid! They use the word "genius" too loosely when it comes to you two!" Blaze then flew over to the laughing Sonic and he got up grinning. She then hugged him.

"You two had this planed from the beginning!?" Eggman shouted.

"No! I can't believe this!" Nega shouted.

"Well believe it because this is where your game ends." Blaze said turning to them. Both Eggmen ran to ships that were very, very similar to the ones they first fought them in but only separate.

As they got in they shouted, "You two die right here right now!!" Knuckles and Tails just walked into the room at the moment this happened. Sonic turned back to his friends and grinned. Then using the Chaos Emeralds, he transformed into Super Sonic. But before Super Sonic and Burning Blaze could react, they were blasted by both Eggmen right through the building and through the sky. Luckily because of their invulnerability, they weren't hurt too much by the attack and stopped over the city. Both Eggmen followed them then stopped, staring each other down.

"Blaze," Sonic whispered. "The more time we waste, the less power we'll have to fight these guys."

"Right. Let's go."

At that moment, Super Sonic and Burning Blaze charged at the Eggmen and the fight began with Sonic fighting Eggman while Blaze fought Nega. Sonic charged Eggman but barely put a dent in him. He then shot Sonic at point blank range but Sonic used Chaos Control to get away. Blaze attacked Nega from a distant by shooting fireballs at him while he was trying to get close to her to try and slash her with his laser claw. Once he was close enough, he swung his claw only to have Blaze catch it and throw him at Eggman. "Hey thanks!" Sonic called. But then Sonic was shot by Eggman. Sonic returned with an axe kick cracking the armor on his gun, then Blaze who was charging an attack, fired a fireball at Nega causing him to fly back. Sonic then regrouped with Blaze and both were beginning to tire.

"Sonic." Blaze said panting. "I don't have enough rings to keep fighting this way."

"Me too." Sonic said also panting. "Go and get more rings for us. I'll hold them off until you get back."

Blaze turn to Sonic with horror on her face. "If I do, you'll be killed. I can't, I won't leave you."

Sonic turned to Blaze smiling. "If you don't, then they win. And we can't let that happen.

I'll be fine. Just hurry back ok?"

Blaze then hugged Sonic and looked at him. "I'll be right back." And in an instant Blaze dashed off in a flash leaving Sonic to handle both Eggmen on his own.

'Ok.' Sonic thought. 'I have about 20, maybe 30 rings left. If I attack, I'll be wasting energy. If I defend, I waste just as much energy. If I use light attack, I'll burn energy three times as fast. My best bet is to try and dodge as many attacks as I can.'

"Yes!" Shouted Nega. "It looks like Blaze left you alone!"

"This is perfect!" Eggman shouted. "With her gone, we can kill you right now!"

Sonic got into a fighting position, and then Eggman shot at Sonic. Luckily he was able to dodge his attack, but then Nega dashed up and used his claw to hit Sonic's back. Sonic recovered then dashed away from the two with them on close pursuit. Nega then grabbed Sonic's leg and tossed him towards Eggman who fired a blast at Sonic in his face sending him flying towards the city causing him to crash into the roof of a skyscraper. When he tried to get up, Nega came pressing his claw on Sonic leaving him unable to move. As Sonic's golden glow begun to fade and he began to change back, Eggman flew over, "Perfect Norman! Now hold him still." As Eggman prepared to fire, two fireballs hit both Eggmen causing them to fly away releasing Sonic.

"I came here as fast as it could." Burning Blaze said retuning to Sonic's side.

"Heh. No worries." Blaze then helped up Sonic then his glow began to return as he was filled with power again. "Wow! This is a lot of power!"

"Good. I grabbed 300 rings just to make sure."

"Heh, 150 for the each of us, huh? Cool." They both looked at the Eggmen. "So, how should we kick their asses?"

"Let's just do it quickly. I'm sick and tired of seeing their faces."

"Ok." Then Sonic and Blaze began to glow brighter and then began to rise off the building to equal Eggman and Eggman Nega in the sky. The Eggmen then they turned to see them floating in the air very scared.

"Brother!" Nega shouted. "What do we do!?"

"I don't know!" Eggman retorted.

"We do!!!" Sonic and Blaze shouted. Then they began to rush at the Eggmen holding hands, spinning at speeds so fast that all that could be seen was gold and pink spinning blurs heading towards them. Then once they were close enough, they instantly separated using the momentum from their spinning to launch themselves right through both Eggmen's ships causing them to blow up. But this time, as they tried to get away, Sonic and Blaze used Chaos Control and Sol Manipulation to teleport them in jail.

"Curse you!!!" They screamed from behind bars.

_Back to Super Sonic and Burning Blaze in the Sky_

"Well that's FINALLY over!" Sonic said with a breath of relief.

"Yes it is." Blaze spoke softly.

"Plus we got the Sol Emeralds back, just like I promised."

Blaze smiled as she looked at Sonic. "Yes thank you. I… thought I lost you back there."

"Me too."

"So… how did you know I was faking it?" And in that moment, Sonic dashed over and hugged Blaze crying.

"I-I didn't. Don't ever scare me like that again."

Blaze could help but cry in his arms too. "Don't worry, I won't ever leave you if you won't leave me."

"No question." Then Sonic and Blaze kissed in the sky. After a while they released and looked down.

"Sonic, what are we going to do with all of this energy?"

Sonic grinned. "I have an idea."

Blaze gave Sonic a seductive look. "Sure you sure you can handle it?" Sonic then held her hand as they dashed back to Blaze's place.


	13. Chapter 13

_The Next Day_

Sonic and Blaze awoke in Blaze's house. They got up, got dressed, ate breakfast, got into Blaze's car, and drove to school. Blaze felt a little uneasy as they drove to school and Sonic could tell.

"Blaze?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Something's wrong. I can tell."

"Well… it's just… I wonder how the other students at school will react to… you know… us."

Sonic then kissed her hand and said, "Don't worry about it. If anything, our friends will back us up."

Blaze then relaxed. "If you say so."

At school Sonic and Blaze met every one of their friends as soon as they got out.

"Sonic!" Tails called. "That was so cool how you two took on both Eggman and Eggman Nega at the same time!"

Sonic held onto Blaze. "Well I did have help after all."

"What about us?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, speaking of which, thanks guys for helping me save Blaze."

"And thank you for saving my Sonic." Blaze said hugging Sonic.

"My Sonic?" Rouge asked. "I'm glad you two are getting along great."

"Well I can't help it if she's so cute." Sonic blushed as he held on to Blaze tighter leaving everyone speechless.

"Um ok." Tails began. "Maybe we should go inside."

And with that the gang began to walk inside, but as they walked in, Blaze's worst fear was realized when everyone was staring at them.

"Isn't that "That Blaze" girl?"

"Yeah. I can't believe she's with Sonic."

"I know."

"Hey, weren't those two on the news last night?"

"Yeah and they were kissing, right?"

"Yeah. Lucky bitch."

"I wish I was her."

"She's kinda hot!"

"Yeah!"

Blaze just walked through the halls looking at the ground, hearing this. She was being made fun of all over again. But then she felt Sonic put his hand around her waist. Blaze then leaned on Sonic kissing him.

"Hey you!" A sky blue hedgehog with blue short-shorts and a red t-shirt came up to Sonic and Blaze. "What are you doing with Sonic, you tramp!!?"

Sonic and Blaze looked on dumbfounded. "Ah…" Sonic began. "What do you want?"

The girl turned to Sonic with a smile on her face. "Don't worry baby. You won't get hurt." Then she turned to glare at Blaze. "But you will if you don't back off."

Blaze began to get a little angry. "Don't tempt me."

The female hedgehog got into a fighting stands. "Be careful. I take Judo!" Blaze stepped forward, then the hedgehog lunge herself at Blaze trying to punch her only to have her fist caught by the grinning Blaze.

"Give up. I don't want to hurt you." Blaze said getting serious. The female hedgehog then tried to kick Blaze only to have it blocked. Then Blaze grabbed her leg and threw her into a wall.

"I sorry but I warned you." Sonic then put his hand around Blaze.

"You know, you didn't have to throw her so hard?"

"Yes. You're right. I'm sorry."

"Although, she did kinda deserve it." Sonic grinned.

Knuckles walked over to the girl and picked her up. "I'll take her to the nurse's office. You guys go ahead to class." Then Knuckles walked off carrying the girl.

Sonic then kissed Blaze, "I'll see you at lunch?"

"You bet." Then they both walked off to their separate classes.

_Later at Lunch_

"So, what are you guys don't after school." Cream asked her friends.

"I'm going to work on my X-Tornado when I get home." Tails said sitting next to his girlfriend.

"Well while I'm chilling at the house, I'm gonna work on my rap." Knuckles said sitting down.

"I plan on exercising, and then I'm going to relax in front of the TV." Rouge sighed.

"I have to stay after school again." Sonic sighed.

"Don't tell me you got in trouble!?" Knuckles asked.

"No!" Sonic shouted. "I have to stay after for track practice."

"Why?" Rouge asked. "Like you need to practice."

"Yeah well I need to be there for attendants, or risk getting kicked off the team."

"Don't worry," Blaze said kissing Sonic's cheek. "I'll stay behind with you."

"Me too." Knuckles said. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

"What about Julie?" Sonic asked.

"We were just going to sit around so she won't care."

"I can stay after too." Tails added. "I can work on the X-Tornado anytime."

"Well if Miles is staying, then so am I." Cream said and everyone but Tails stared at her.

"Miles?" Sonic asked. "Dude! You hate that name."

"No you hate that name." Tails corrected his brother.

"I might as well stay after too." Rouge added. "Shadow's on the team too."

"Heh. I didn't know you guys cared so much for me." Sonic grinned.

"Yeah right!" Knuckles said punching his shoulder. "We just need to keep an eye on you, that's all."

"Thanks a lot." Sonic said rolling his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

_After School_

"So are you ready for the Deci-Race Off, Sonic?" Tails asked as they all were sitting on the bleachers next to the football field.

"You bet I am!" Sonic shouted. "This year, I'm gonna win it all!"

"What's the Deci-Race Off?" Blaze asked in confusion.

"Oh it's real simple," Knuckles began. "It's basically a race between schools and their best racers. Only in this race, it's 100 miles."

"Wow!" Blaze said in amazement.

"It's nothing really." Sonic grinned.

"Well Blaze," Knuckles continued. "Ten schools compete sending in their three top fastest racers to race. The winner's school gets recognition and bragging rights while the individual who won gets a nice trophy as proof of their speed. Shadow has three while Sonic has two."

"Wait. I thought the winner receives a trophy? How can both Sonic and Shadow have a trophy from within the same year?"

"That's because each year we raced each other, we tied." Sonic told Blaze.

"Hmph!" Said Shadow who was sitting in a tree close to the bleacher. "Don't speak so highly of yourself."

"Whatever." Sonic said rolling his eyes.

"So Knuckles," Blaze began. "How do you know so much about this race?"

"Cause two years ago, I was in it." Knuckles grinned.

"Yeah but then he quit." Sonic told her.

"Why Knuckles?" Blaze asked in confusion.

"Well I didn't do to well when I did try."

"What place did you come in?"

"5th place. Sonic and Shadow tied for first and second while these two other hedgehogs from our rival school, two boys, a grey hedgehog and a yellow hedgehog beat me. After that I decided that running wasn't my sport."

"Yes." Shadow said up in tree. "Those two were fast, too fast. Something's not right about them. But they won't beat me."

"Yeah he's right about that." Sonic added. "I had to move at Mach 1 just to beat the yellow kid at the end of our second race! I was able to meet them once. The yellow one's name is Nub, spelled N-U-B not N-O-O-B. And the grey hedgehog is his older brother whose name is Ruyin I think."

Blaze nodded then looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Knuckles."

"Hey don't be. As long as Sonic or Shadow wins, it's ok."

"Yeah! And besides," Sonic began. "I'm going to win no matter what!" Sonic announced proudly. Shadow jumped down from the tree.

"Yeah right!" Shadow said without looking at him. "If you think you can beat me then you're dead wrong Sonic."

Sonic jumped from off of the bleachers. "Oh really?" he said with his normal grin.

Shadow turned his head slightly. "Really. This race is "No-Holds-Bard". We may be friends, but I have a title to keep."

"Same with me. They don't call me "The Fastest Thing Alive" for nothing!" Sonic announced proudly. Then suddenly, seven random Mobians came up to the group.

"Hey!" The brown raccoon said stepping to Sonic. "We're from Norrburgston High!"

Sonic stared at the kid and grinned, "Yeah so?"

The raccoon began to get serious. "We're tired of you guys from Emerald High always beating us in the Deci-Race Off! We're here to warn you to back out of the race, or you'll deal with us!"

Sonic's grin widen. "So you think you can take me on? Let see ya try!"

"Don't forget about me." Knuckles said as he leaped off of the bleachers.

"You know I can take them on by myself."

"Yeah but I'll always have your back. And besides, why should you have all the fun?"

Then suddenly, Shadow ran up in front of the raccoon and before he could react, Shadow punched him in his stomach. He then felt over unconscious then Shadow gave the rest a glare of death.

"Take your friend and don't come back…" Shadow tuned to walk away and turned his head to give another look of death over his shoulder. "…And if you ever threaten my friends again… I'll give you hell!" The boys nodded in fear. "Good. Now get out of here before I change my mind." One of them quickly grabbed the raccoon and they ran for their lives. Shadow felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that it was Sonic giving a thumbs up.

"Damn Shadow! Now that was cool. But I really wanted to give those guys what's coming to them."

Knuckles walked over to Shadow and gave him a playful punch to his free shoulder.

"Jesus Christ Shadow! You gotta show me how to give that "Demon Look" of yours!"

Shadow grinned then looked at Rouge. "Hey." Rouge looked at him. "Didn't I promise you that I'd take you shopping?" Rouge's face lit up then a small grin appeared on her face.

"Wow Shadow. Beat some kid, and now you're acting like the macho type aren't ya?" She jumped down and kissed Shadow on the cheek. "I'll see you guys later, bye." Soon Shadow and Rouge disappeared in a green flash and everyone noticed that the sun was going down.

"Alright looks like it time to go." Amy said cheerfully.

"Yeah." Cream said just as cheerfully. "Amy, are we going to my house or yours?"

"Mmm… how about yours? We were at my house yesterday and my kitchen still needs rebuilding anyway."

"Sure. Tails are you coming with us?"

"No. I think that I'm going to go home and work on my X-Tornado." Tails said smiling.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You and Amy have fun." Tails kissed Cream causing her to blush.

"Sure. Will you call me tomorrow morning?"

"You bet."

Knuckles, Julie, Cream, and Amy left in Knuckles' car and drove off leaving Sonic, Tails and Blaze left on the field. Sonic walked up to his brother.

"Hey Tails, You need any company?"

"Naw. It's ok.

"You sure?"

"Yeah besides, I know you want more alone time with Blaze anyway."

"Hey come on here Tails. I wouldn't mind hanging out with you for ONE day. After all, with our girlfriends around, we barely see each other anymore."

"Yeah I know and I sort of regret that but," Tails looked at the hedgehog with his innocent smile. "Even if we did hangout, you would just get bored while I'm working and run off to find some fun."

"I don't get bored it's just that big brain of yours moves too fast for me to keep up with." Sonic grinned and Tails grinned back.

"Heh. Here you were just saying how you were the fastest thing alive."  
Sonic then put Tails in a head lock and gave him a noogie. "Keep that up bro and we'll have a face off!"

"Yeah well I'll be waiting for the day!"  
Sonic let go of Tails and they gave each other a pound. "Hey do you need a lift home? I'm pretty sure Blaze won't mind."

"It's ok. I can fly remember?" Tails asked giving a small smirk.  
Sonic grinned at his brother. "Yeah alright. But we still should make plans or something you know?"

"Yeah! I mean we haven't been together in so long. How about we hangout after school tomorrow, deal?"

Sonic gave Tails a pound. "Deal."

"Good. Don't forget to meet me after school, ok?"

"Yeah I gotcha."

"See ya!" Tails waved as he began to fly home with Sonic giving him a grin and thumbs up. Sonic then walked over to Blaze who was still sitting on the bleachers. When she heard Sonic walking up to her, she smiled.

"What was that about?"

"You know guy stuff."

"Ok, then what was with the, "too much time with the girlfriend" remark?"

Sonic scratched his head and grinned. "Come on babe, gimmie a break. I haven't been with Tails in so long. It's hard not seeing your little brother."

Blaze sighed then grinned. "Sure. So Sonic, what are we going to do now?"

"Hmm… I was thinking that I'd go home for tonight."

Blaze frowned then looked away. "Sure. Will you call me tomorrow?"

Sonic looked at Blaze with shock. "Hey I wasn't saying that you weren't invited!"

Blaze looked up at Sonic. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I mean my uncle likes company and besides, I'd feel uncomfortable leaving you by yourself."

Blaze smirked at Sonic. "Oh Sonic! I didn't know you cared so much!" She said sarcastically.

"Yeah-yeah. You take me for granted if you want, but I still love you."

"Yeah I love you too."

"So, you stayin' at my place or what?"

"Sure, but we're going to have to swing by my place so I can pick up some extra pair of clothes."

"Why? I think you better with them off." Sonic said slyly.

"You know you're a horn-ball, right?"

"Yeah but you hardly complain about it. And I know you love it too."

"Whatever." Blaze said rolling her eyes.

"Alright then. So we go to your house, pick up some clothes-"

"Then I should grab the Sol Emeralds just in case."

"-Sure, then we should head over to my Uncle Chuck's restaurant to get a bite to eat."

"Ok. That sounds like a plan."

"Good. I'm driving." Then Sonic ran over to Blaze's car turning it on. Blaze just walked over, grabbed Sonic's ear, and pulled his out of the driver's seat. "Ow, ow, ow, OW!!!" Sonic shouted through his pain.

"Get out of my seat Sonic." Blaze said calmly.

"Fine! Just let me go!" Blaze let go of Sonic and Sonic began to rub his ear. "You know you should use that power on someone else besides your boyfriend."

"Well this is my baby, and Tails has told me how you love to manhandle cars."

"That was only ONE time!" Sonic shouted waving his arms. "I'd never do something like that to something so beautiful, and you."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Good. Now let's get going before it gets dark." Soon Sonic and Blaze drove to Blaze's home, it took her only a few minutes to grab about a weeks worth of clothes and even less time to grab the Sol Emeralds. Soon after they were at Sonic's Uncle Chuck's restaurant, The Chuck Bowl.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Uncle Chuck!" Sonic called as he and Blaze walked into the restaurant. "It's me, Sonic!"

Chuck looked up and was surprised to see his nephew. "Hey Sonic! I was beginning to think I wasn't going to see you again!"

"Hey I know I've been gone for a while but you know how it is."

"Sure Sonic."

"Anyway I want you to meet someone very special." He placed his hand on Blaze's waist and looked at Chuck. "This is Blaze the Cat, my girlfriend."

"Hello." Blaze bowed. "It's nice to meet you."

"So this is the girl you took to the prom." Chuck said as he looked at Sonic. "She's beautiful Sonic."

Blaze blushed a little. "Thank you."

"No need. Sonic you'd better take good care of her."

"You got it!" Sonic said giving his thumbs up to his uncle.

"Good… where have you been anyway? I saw you in the news fighting Eggman, but you were still in school."

"I was at Blaze's house. You should see it sometime, it's HUGE!"

Chuck looked at Sonic, then at Blaze, then at Sonic again. "Are you staying there tonight again?"

"Actually, I was hoping she could stay at our house. I mean she's alone in that big place all by herself you know?"

"Sure. How can I turn down such a beautiful face?" Hearing this statement caused Blaze to blush again.

"Thank you very much."

"Sure no problem. Just none of the nonsense ok?"

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked dumbfounded. Luckily Blaze understood what he meant. Blaze whispered in Sonic's ear and his eyes widen. "How do you about that!?"

"I'm a grown man Sonic; I've been around longer than you think. And besides, it was oblivious from the very beginning."

"Oh… ok. Can we take some food home to eat?"

"Sure just tell Mighty what you want."

Sonic perked up at the sound of this. "Mighty's here? What about Ray and the rest of the Chaotix?"

"Well Ray and Charmy aren't here but Vector and Espio work here with Mighty."

"Really?"

"Yeah really." A voice came from behind Sonic and Blaze. They turned to be face to face with Sonic's old friend Mighty who was wearing black pants and a red shirt.

"Mighty! Dude! Long time no see!" Sonic walked up and gave him a high-five.

"Tell me about it! Eh, who's the girl dude? She totally hot!"

"That's my girlfriend."

"Really?" Mighty asked in confusion. "I thought you were with Sally?"

"Naw. Not anymore. We've been split up for about a little over a year now."

"So… she's single?" Mighty asked in excitement.

"No. She's with my brother Manic."

"Damn. I'll never get with another girl!"

"Hey don't worry about it. You'll find someone sooner or later."

"Yeah well maybe, maybe not. But either way, what do you want?"

"Hmm… two chilidogs for me, and Blaze, what about you?"

Blaze stood there thinking to herself. Then she said, "Fried fish with coleslaw on the side with a salad please."

Mighty looked on with amazement. "Dude! She's perfect!"

Sonic looked at Blaze and smiled. "Yeah well she's one in a million."

"Man this sucks! I haven't had a girlfriend in like four years! It's not fair!"

"Hey relax Mighty! You're going to have a heart attack if you keep shouting like that." Came a stern, quite voice from behind.

Sonic turned to see his friend Espio wearing the same uniform Mighty was wearing.

"Hey man! It's been a while."

"Sonic. It's nice to see you too." Espio said quietly with a smile on his face.

"Hey Sonic!" Called a voice from within the kitchen.

"Hey Vec! Man! It's like a reunion or something in here!"

"Tell me about it!" Vector said.

"How long have you been working here?" Sonic asked.

"About a few weeks thanks to Vector putting us out of business." Espio glared at Vector with him glaring back.

"Shut up already!"

"What'd you do?" Sonic asked

"I don't want to talk about it." Vector said returning to the kitchen.

"I'll tell you." Mighty shouted so Vector could here him. "He pissed off some old lady causing her to beat the shit out of all of us!"

"And ever since then we couldn't fine any work because all they heard was bad things about us." Espio stated.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!!!" Vector shouted from behind the kitchen.

"Whatever." Mighty said. "Just fill out Sonic's orders. Sonic you can sit there and wait, ok?"

"Sure, no problem. Hey Blaze let's sit here."

"Sure." Sonic, Blaze, and Mighty sat down and Sonic and Mighty began talking about their many adventures together until they went their separate ways. Blaze just listened and couldn't believe someone like Sonic could be so kindhearted and have so many friends. It was refreshing for her. After a while, someone, a tan hedgehog in a black suit, walk into the restaurant and walked up to Chuck and the two began to speak to each other. This caught Sonic's interest because he had never seen this man before. So being Sonic, he walked up to introduce himself.

"Hey Uncle Chuck, who's this?"

"Oh Sonic. This is an old war buddy of mine. His name is Joshua.

"Hello Sonic the hedgehog." The hedgehog's voice was so claim as if they met so many times before. "It's nice to meet you in person, without the media around that is."

"Yeah." Sonic laughed. "Those guys never give up. That's why you always have an escape route just in case."

"Yeah. I can't believe that my old mentor's nephew is the savor of the world. I guess the world is smaller than I thought."

"Mentor?" Sonic asked in confusion. "I thought you guys were buddies?"

"We are. It's just when I joined, I was new and he taught me everything I know."

"Cool. How come you never told me about him Uncle Chuck?"

"Well there were a lot of us back then so I wouldn't be surprised." The tan hedgehog said calmly and quietly. Then he looked over at Blaze who was looking straight at him. The two stared at each other for a while until Blaze spoke up.

"Haven't we met before?"

"I'm not sure, but it seems so." Joshua replied.

"Hey Blaze calm down. We don't want any trouble here." Sonic said to Blaze.

"That's it!" The tan hedgehog announced causing everyone to look at him. "Princess! I've been looking for you."

"Looking for me? Why?"

"Well you highness-"

"Don't call me that."

"-Ri-right Blaze, well I came here to tell you that your parents are going to be home sooner then they expected."

"Really!?" Blaze began to fill with excitement.

"Yes. They sent me to tell you that they should be finished in 1-2 weeks from now."

"This is great news! Thank you!"

"Blaze," Sonic began to ask. "How long has it been since you've seen your parents?"

"About two years."

"Whoa! I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I can't wait for them to meet you, and all of my friends!" Blaze announced with the blissfulness of a school girl. Sonic just smiled, but then his smile faded causing Blaze to stop and stare at him. "What's wrong?"

"I… I just hope… they you know… like me."

"Of course they'll like you Sonic! What's not to like? Just do one thing when you're around them."

"What's that?"

"Be honest. That's all they want and that's all I want."

"Yes Sonic. That's all a parent can ask for." Chuck added.

"Sure. I guess I can do that." Sonic said with his smile returning.

"Good. Because my mother is a telepath so she'll be able to read your thoughts anyway."

Sonic face was filled with shock. "Are you serious!? Your mom can peer into my mind and read my thoughts!? Talk about an invasion of privacy!" Blaze then placed her hands on Sonic's mouth to calm him down.

"That's why I said be honest. If anything, be yourself and don't worry too much."

"Ok." Then Sonic paused for a second and stared at Blaze with a look of fright in his eyes.

"What?"

"Can you read my mind too?"

"No. I never gained that ability. But I can feel out other's emotions, but that's about as far as my powers goes."

"Could it develop in the future?"

"Perhaps." This sent a cold shiver down Sonic's spine. "Don't worry. I won't peer into your thoughts either way. I trust you enough not to lie to me."  
Sonic's expressions softened at this comment. He leaded over and gave Blaze a small but meaningful kiss and said, "Thank you." Vector then came into the room with Sonic's order and decided to ruin the moment.

"Hey dufus! Your foods' ready!" this comment really irritated both Sonic and Blaze.

Sonic decided to take it while Blaze had other ideas. Sonic walked up and snatched the bag from Vector and they both began to walk out.

"See ya later Uncle Chuck!" Sonic called back.

"Later Soniboy!" Just then, the back of Vector's apron caught on fire causing Vector to run around screaming while everyone was laughing at him. Sonic then turned to Blaze who gave him a wink as a sign that it was her powers that cause the hilarious moment. After Vector put the fire out on his pants, Blaze and Sonic drove to Sonic's house.


	16. Chapter 16

After a tour of his home, Sonic and Blaze went upstairs.

"And this is my room." Sonic said while grinning. Sonic opened the door that lead to his bedroom. In his room, to the right was a small dresser with a lamp on top of it, a bed on the upper right-hand corner of the room. On the left was a tall dresser and a closet at the upper left-hand corner of his room, and in the middle and over the small dresser were two windows. The walls were painted sky blue with the corners and creases were painted white. There was also a ceiling fan with a light in the center in the center of his ceiling.

"Wow. Not bad Sonic." Blaze said as she walked into his bedroom.

"Yeah well I did it myself."

"So were should I put my things?"

"Umm… the closet. There should be a couple hangers left and the whole top shelf should be empty."

Blaze nodded then she and Sonic walked over to his closet. Once she slid the door opened, she saw blue and black pants hung up on hangers, a few blue, red, and white shirts hanging with them, two blue hoodys hung up next to them at the right end of the closet, a blue, white striped tie hanging on a hook on the left, and seven pairs of his running shoes on the floor all a line with each other, a pair of sneakers next to them on the right side. Blaze looked at the closet, looked at Sonic, then looked back at the closet and laughed a little.

"I see. I was beginning to wonder why it seemed like you would wear the same thing over and over again."

Sonic walked over to his bed. "Yeah well, I like blue and red. Can you blame me? The colors are just as cool as me. The real question is, why change a good thing if it's working for you?"

Blaze smiled and nodded. "Yeah I see what you mean."

After Blaze placed her things in Sonic's closet, they began to walk down stairs.

"I wonder what school's going to be like tomorrow." Blaze asked.

"Don't even talk about school." Sonic sighed. "I hate school."

"Why?"

"It's so stupid!" Sonic said slapping his head. "They teach you nothing that can relate to REAL life anyway. So what's the point of going!?"

"You need school to learn the things that could help you in life, Sonic."

"Yeah well I still hate it."

"Please." Blaze sighed. "There's got to be a better reason than that." Sonic stopped at the bottom of the steps and stood there. Blaze walked up to Sonic. "Sonic?" Blaze asked with concern. "What's wrong?"

Sonic turned his head away. "It's nothing."

"Sonic, I can tell there's something bothering you."

Sonic looked up at Blaze. "Promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you."

Blaze took Sonic's hand, "I promise."

Sonic took Blaze and they sat at the kitchen table. "Well… it started a long time ago, back in first grade…" Sonic began.

_Flashback  
_

Young Sonic who was around six years old was sitting in a sandbox playing with a red ball that was half his size. As he was playing, Sonic rolled up in a ball and began pushing the red ball around the sandbox giggling and laughing, until someone stomped into the sandbox. He was a large brown bear cub with yellow shorts and no shirt on.

"Hey kid!" the Bear shouted.

Sonic unrolled form his ball state. "Yes?"

"That ball, give it to me!" the bear shouted with a grin.

Sonic looked at the ball he was holding then looked back at the bear. "But… but it's mine." He said quietly.

The bear cub began to get little angry with that remark. "What was that!?"

Sonic looked at the bear with shock and began to cry a little. "It's… it's… my ball."

Then bear walked over to Sonic and pushed him down, taking the ball in the process. Sonic started to cry. "Hey that's mine! Go fine your own!"

The bear then kicked Sonic in the stomach and he began to cry even more. "Shut up! This belongs to me!" The bear shouted as he walked away.

_Present Return_

Blaze looked on with horror as Sonic told his story. "This happened to me every single day I went to school." Sonic spoke softly. "Everyday at recess, he would pick on me, beat me up, and take away my favorite ball to play with it leaving me in pain."

Blaze couldn't say anything. She her knew what it was like to be bullied. She thought if she said something, she would burst out in tears, crying, because of her own terrible memories. 'Sonic…' Blaze thought. 'That's… that's so terrible. And yet… you give your happiness to everyone you meet. How… how is that possible… for someone to have such a horrible thing done to them everyday and yet… turn out as caring, honest, and genuine as you are?'

Sonic looked up at Blaze and could tell she knew what he went through since she's been through it as well. Blaze could tell that Sonic wanted to continue, so she gave his hand a little squeeze to let him know.

"Well… everyday happened that way until the last day of school…"

_Flashback Return_

Young Sonic was walking in the field of the school looking for his ball. "Why did he have to kick my ball over here?" Sonic asked himself. "Why does he have to be so mean all the time? It's not fair. Why me?"

"Hey kid!" Sonic turned to see the same bear holding his ball in his hand. "You looking for this!?" Sonic nodded. "You want this, right?" Sonic began to smile as he nodded. Sonic walked up to the bear and held out his hands for the ball. But then a grin spread on the bear cub's face. "TOO BAD!!!" The cub shouted as he balled his free fist and slammed it into the ball causing it to burst. Sonic stood there awhile not moving an inch, and then Sonic began to cry profusely. The bear cub then punched Sonic in his stomach causing him to fall over crying.

"Heh! See ya later squirt!" The bear shouted back as he walked away leaving Sonic to cry and whimper in his pain.

_Present Return  
_

Blaze was crying silently staring at Sonic. Sonic just stared at the table; he didn't make a single move the whole time told his tale. "Once summer came," Sonic continued. "I thought I was done with that jerk and I would never see him again… or at least… that's what I thought…"

_Flashback Return_

Young Sonic was walking in the park playing with his toy airplane until he heard someone scream. He dropped his plane and ran as fast as he could to where he heard the scream come from. But once he was at the source, the sight shocked him tremendously. He saw the same bear cub from before, holding a little hyena girl's hair. She screamed and kicked trying to get away but the bear didn't let up. "Shut up!" the bear smacked the girl causing her to cry even more.

"Hey!" Both the bear and the hyena looked up to see Sonic walking up to them. "Let her go! Do you hear me!? Let her go! She didn't do anything wrong! Stop being a jerk!" Sonic shouted in anger.

"What'd you say!?" The bear shouted. He then looked at Sonic and realized it was the same boy from school and a grin appeared on his face. "You wanna fight!? Then let's go you stupid runt!" Sonic just stood there staring at him. "Well then!" The cub, using his free hand, punched Sonic in his face sending him rolling on the ground. "Now back to you!" The cub gripped the girl causing her to scream again.

'I gotta help her.' Sonic thought hearing her scream. 'I gotta help her. I gotta! I GOTTA!!!' Sonic then forced himself up and ran at the bear using his super speed. He then jumped up, curled into a ball, and rammed the cub in his stomach causing him to fall back and let go of the little girl. After that, Sonic landed on his feet and the cub jumped up in anger.

"You! Alright then! Time for your beating chump!" the bear shouted as he lunged himself at Sonic. Sonic jumped up and curled into a ball landing on the bear's head causing the bear to fall back. Sonic uncurled himself and stood behind the bear staring at him. The bear then turned around and tried to punch Sonic but he slid under the bear and on his other side, Sonic jumped and head butted the bear in the back causing him to fall over. Sonic then jumped back and the bear slowly turned around to see Sonic speeding towards him. Sonic then jumped and curled into a ball ramming the bear in his stomach causing him to fly back and rolled on the ground. Sonic landed on his feet panting looking at the bear that was holding his stomach whimpering. Sonic then walked over to the girl who was crying. Once she looked up at Sonic, she saw him grinning and holding his hand out.

"Hey there, need a hand?" Sonic said grinning. The hyena girl smiled and took Sonic's hand as he let her up. "Come on, let's get you home." The girl smiled and then Sonic turned back at the cub who was still whimpering and holding his stomach looking at Sonic. "Hey! If you ever hurt anyone again, I'll beat you up myself!" Sonic shouted at the cub. He then grabbed the girl's hand and they walked off.

_Present Return_

Sonic was laughing a little after telling his story, which in turn, helped Blaze to gain her smile back. "Ever since then, he never hurt anyone again! He would even run anytime he saw me around!" Sonic said in between laughs.

"Good!" Blaze said hugging Sonic. "He deserved it."  
Sonic grinned, "Yeah after that, I made friends with a lot of people who promised to help protect others who needed it. Then a few weeks later, I decided to leave."  
Blaze looked up at him. "You ran away?"

"I couldn't stay here any longer. I wanted to have fun, be happy, and be free." Sonic said smiling.

"What about your parents?" Blaze asked in concern. "After all, if you ran away at seven years old, I'm pretty sure they would be very worried about you."

"I did leave a note behind telling them I was going on an adventure and I would write more every few months." Sonic said simply.

"Really? Well I guess that's when all of your adventures would begin, huh?"

"Yeah. I met so many people, seen so many things, and beat down so many bad guys that it wasn't funny. I still remember the first time I met Tails."

"You do?"

"After I saved a man from Eggman, the guy gave me his plane as gratitude, which I named the Tornado. Using the Tornado, I was able to follow Eggman to the island where I first met Tails. As I was running, he fell out of a tree and hit me clean on the head. He told me he was kicked out of a tree by a bunch of flickes!" Sonic said beginning to laugh.

"What was he doing in a tree?"

"He thought he was a bird himself! It was so weird!" Sonic said in between laughs.

"Really!?" Blaze asked while she was giggling.

"Yeah! It was so funny!" Sonic began to calm down. "Anyway, when I tried to leave, I noticed that Tails was following me. I increased my speed to try and lose him but to my surprise, he was able to keep up with me. So after we talked, I decided that Tails could come along with me. When he told me his name was Miles, I thought that, that's no name for someone so cool. So after a while I came up with Tails and we've been together since."

"No wonder you two are so close."

"Well after you spend eight years kicking butt, hanging out, and just relaxing with someone, the two of you can't help but be close."

"Well that's good."

"Yeah. Tails is such a cool little guy. I see him as nothing less than my little brother, and nothing can change that."

"What about his family?"

"A while back, Tails, Knuckles, and I found them. It turned out that they were abducted by terrorist, but we were able to find them and free them. He lives with them now."

"I'm glad. At least you were able to take care of him."

"Well don't give me too much credit. Tails has saved my butt more times than this hedgehog can count."

"Hmm, you really care for him, don't you?"

"I care for everyone I love. Tails, my uncle, my parents, Manic, Sonia, everyone."

"What about me?"

"You're different. I love you way too much not to care, Blaze." Sonic said softly placing his arm around Blaze. Blaze purred in his arms and kissed him. Blaze stopped to look at Sonic.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to try something. Is it ok?"

"Sure."

"Good. Let me know if this hurts." Blaze then began to kiss Sonic passionately, but as they were kissing, Sonic felt a burning feeling in his mouth. He wanted to back away but after a while, the feeling began to feel good, as if it were massaging his mouth. Blaze then backed away from Sonic and looked at him. "Well..." Blaze asked nervously. Sonic looked at her for a moment and then lunged himself at her, kissing her repeating the same feeling with passion. As they were kissing, Sonic began to climb on top of Blaze, and then Chuck came home.  
"Sonic! I just said no nonsense, remember?"

Sonic and Blaze looked up at Chuck and Sonic smiled. "Hey Uncle Chuck. Uh… don't blame Blaze, she couldn't keep her hands off of me."

"What?" Then Blaze pushed Sonic off of her causing him to fall on the floor. Sonic got back up and smiled nervously at Chuck who stood there and sighed.

"Sonic, I got to get up in the morning tomorrow so please."

"Ok fine. I'm sorry."

Then Chuck stared at the two with a blank expression. "You two weren't going to do that there… were you?"

"Maybe." Sonic grinned.

"Sonic you need to learn to control yourself. You're not in the wilderness anymore."

"Sure. Just don't use that table tonight."

"What'd you do to my table?"

"Do you really want to know?' Sonic asked grinning. Blaze got up and punched Sonic upside his head causing a huge bump to grow as he fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry, I know how you feel." Blaze began. "I have trouble controlling him too."

Chuck just smiled. "I'm glad one of us can."

_Later That Night_

Sonic was dreaming about and older version of Blaze and himself holding a dark purple little boy. He then woke and realized that it was the middle of the night. He looked over and saw Blaze who was sleeping next to him. He got out of bed as quietly as he could and walked over to the window to look at the stars. After a few moments, Blaze awoke and noticed Sonic standing by the window. Sonic heard Blaze get out of bed and walk over to him.

"Can't sleep?" Sonic asked quietly.

"I guess." Blaze responded. "What's wrong?"

Sonic turned to the window, "I had a dream."

"What about?"

"Us."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We were older, and had a family too."

Blaze wrapped her arms around Sonic. "Really? What did we look like?"

"Well… I looked pretty much the same, just taller. You on the other hand grew your hair out a little longer and your outfit was a bit more…"

"A bit more what?"

"Well you were wearing a light purple tube top with a skintight white pants and a long purple vest with golden bracelets a little below the shoulder and the necklace I gave you."

"So what's the problem?"

"You were way too irresistible." Then Sonic turned around and kissed Blaze deeply. As Blaze began to return the kiss, they didn't notice that they were nearing the bed and to their surprise to them both, they fell on it.

"Sonic." Blaze huffed in between kisses. "What about your Uncle Chuck?"

Sonic stopped then looked at the wall. "His room is next to mine."

"You want me to check to see if he's awake?"

Sonic looked down at Blaze. "You can't do that. He might wake up with you in there."

"I can hear him through the wall, Sonic. It won't be that hard."

"Really? Well then, give it a whirl Blaze."

"Ok." Blaze closed her eyes and began to concentrate, after a while she opened her eyes. "He's sound asleep."

"Whew! That's good." Sonic began to kiss her. "Just, try not to scream."

Blaze looked at Sonic, "I'm not the only screamer Sonic." Sonic just smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

_The Next Moring_

Sonic again, was the first to wake. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 4:47 and he really didn't have to get up until 5:50. However, as he sat in his bed, he couldn't drift off to sleep. He then quietly slid from under Blaze and made his way down stairs to get something to eat. As he walked down stairs, he noticed that the kitchen light was already on. Once he walked into the kitchen, he saw his Uncle Chuck drinking coffee and reading a paper. Chuck looked up at Sonic and smiled.

"Hey there." He said quietly. "I didn't expect you to be up."

"Yeah well when you have the energy that I have, you can't help but be active." Sonic said smiling.

"Well considering last night, I'm quite surprise." Chuck said still looking at his paper.

"Wh-What?" Sonic asked nervously.

"You always had a hard-head so I wasn't surprised."

"So you heard, huh?"

"Well I woke up around the time you screamed, "Blaze you goddess!", then I couldn't get back to sleep."

Sonic scratched his head nervously. "Sorry Uncle Chuck. But just being around Blaze makes me feel more alive than anything." Sonic said talking his seat.

"I'm glad that you love her, Sonic."

"Yeah, more than anything."

"Having that said," Chuck then placed his paper on the table. "I think you're moving too fast, Sonic."

"Come on Uncle Chuck." Sonic laughed. "I'm "The Fastest Thing Alive", remember?"

"I'm serious Maurice." Sonic looked up at his uncle with shock. Only his family knew him by that name and if they called him by that, he knew he was either in trouble or he needed to listen.

"You… you really think so?"

"Yes. Look, I understand how you feel. Love is a very powerful feeling. But, if you rush something like love, you may end up destroying it. You two are young; you shouldn't be trying to use up all of your intimacy so early in a relationship. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Besides… you don't want to make it anymore complicated than it already is."

Sonic looked up at Chuck. "What so complicated about love? You love her and she loves you. What's the problem?"

"Kids Sonic. The responsibility I know you can't handle, nor want to."

"Blaze said she was on the pill. I think we'll be fine."

"Birth Control Pills don't work 100 percent of the time, Sonic. Having a child is something you don't want to chance."

Sonic sighed. "Yeah I guess you're right. I mean even though we are going to the same college, we don't want a kid until we're ready."

"Good. Besides. If your kid is anything like you, they'll be a handful."

"Whadda mean?"

"You were quite the handful Sonic, believe me. Once when you were 4-years-old, your mother placed the cookie jar on top or the refrigerator in order to keep you and your brother and sister away from it. And as a result, you knocked down the frig just to get them."

"Really?" Sonic laughed.

"Yeah. And potty training was horrible for you. I remember one time you took off your diaper and ran around with it on your head. Then when you father found you, he picked you up so he could change you but did a number 2 right on him!" Chuck laughed while Sonic was laughing with him. "And if you think that was the only time your Jules had trouble with you, then you're dead wrong. At one point, he was trying to change you on the table. He went through everything as planed until it came time to put the diaper back on. Right when he was about to, you did another one right on the diaper before he had the chance of strapping it on you. Then once again he had to put the powder and everything else on but right before he could, you peed in his face!" Sonic and Chuck practically lost there minds laughing.

"Wow! Are you serious?" Sonic asked calming himself down.

"Yes. It was all true." Then the two heard giggling coming from upstairs, and when Sonic leaned back to see who it was he saw Blaze standing in her pink night gown giggling to herself.

"Blaze!" Sonic shouted as he almost fell out of his chair. Right after Blaze began to walk downstairs. "Blaze, I'm so sorry we woke you!"

"It's ok." Blaze said calmly. "I was enjoying the story telling anyway."

Chuck just smiled, "Well then sit down, I've got a lot more where those came from." Sonic and Blaze sat down at the kitchen table with Chuck as he began. "Well I remember the time when Sonic took his first steps. As a matter of fact, it was right here in this very house. You were about a year and a half years old Sonic and it's amazing that out of the three of you that took the longest to learn how to walk, you developed the best footsmanship in the world. But even still, when your mother tried to help you learn, it was a disaster. You were always falling and every time you fell, you would lie on the ground crying. But even still, you never gave up. You kept trying no matter how many times you failed. Then when you finally took your first step towards your mother, it was the proudest moment of your little life. It didn't take you long to grasp the concept of walking and right after, running. Especially one day when your parents and I came back home and you were running on the walls like a maniac." Chuck sighed as he took a sip of his coffee. "But there were other times where Sonic wasn't exactly the best kid around."

"Like when?" Blaze asked with interest.

Chuck smiled. "One time, when Sonic, Sonia, and Manic were six years old, Sonic and Manic decided to take one of Sonia's doll's and strap it onto a rocket and tried to send it to orbit." Blaze looked over towards Sonic while he scratched his head and laughed a little. "But when the family saw fire outside, we ran out to see what had happened only to see Sonic and Manic yelling "Blast off!" as the rocket took off with Sonia's doll. Soon after, the rocket exploded in mid-air blowing up the doll in the process." Sonic just laughed harder as Blaze stared at him. "Yeah Sonic keep laughing," Chuck continued. "The real funny part is just around the corner."

Sonic just sighed, "Oh boy."

"Well," Chuck continued. "After seeing this, Sonia began to cry. When we tried to comfort her, she began to get really angry. We saw her walk over to Sonic and Manic who were still laughing and she literally smashed both of them straight into the ground. I think that was the first time we ever saw Sonia's super strength." Blaze looked over at Sonic who was sporting a frown, which made Blaze grin.

"Yeah she may not be as strong as Knuckles, but she's a close second." Sonic sighed rubbing his head.

Blaze blinked a few times. "But Knuckles is the strongest person in the world."

"Like I said, not as strong, but a close second."

"Wow, she must be very powerful."

"Well that was before her powers developed." Chuck added. "But if anyone of them was a demon, it was Manic."

"What do you mean?" Blaze asked.

"Well every time they would come over, Manic would like to play the; "Let's hide Chuck's things so he can't find them ever again" game. He was so annoying sometimes." Chuck sighed.

"Really?" Sonic laughed.

"Yes. Like one time he took my remote and hid it from me. It would be two weeks before Sonic over here would find it on the roof." Chuck took a sip of his coffee. "I still have no idea how Sonic or Manic even got up there in the first place." The three laughed at this comment. Chuck was the first to settle down and looked up at his nephew to see him grinning. "Yeah, I still remember the first time we saw that grin."

Sonic paused to look at his uncle, and then he grinned again. "Really? When?" Sonic asked.

"Well it was when you were four-years-old and we were all having a picnic on top of a nice-size hill. During the picnic, Sonic was playing with his ball and the ball rolled down the hill. And being a little kid, Sonic chased after it in his ball-state trying to catch up to it. It didn't take too long before we all noticed that Sonic was missing and we frantically began to look for him. Luckily, Jules, Sonic's father, spotted Sonic rolling down the hill and into the street. As we tried to catch up to Sonic, Sonic on the other hand had no idea what he was doing. As he rolled into the street, he bounded off the front end of a car, which launched him into the air. As a result, he bounced off of someone's head, and kept moving forward passing his ball. After that, Sonic rolled right up a slide, which flew him into the air, and right through a window. After a while, Sonic flew right through the window on the other side flying into a pile of construction bricks. Seeing all of this caused your mother to faint forcing your father to carry her the whole way to your little wreckage pile. After we reached Sonic and after the smoke cleared, we all saw Sonic on the ground laughing and completely unharmed. Once Aleena, his mother finally awoke, she just took Sonic in her arms hoping he was fine while Sonic just laughed. And once Aleena let go of Sonic, he stood there sporting the largest grin I've ever seen on him." Chuck smile as he placed his cup of coffee on the table. Sonic grin turned to a soft smile.

'I remember that. It seems so long ago, but that's when I first experienced my first burst of speed and excitement.' Sonic thought. Blaze just smiled as she leaded her head onto Sonic's shoulder. Chuck looked up at the clock which read; 5:34.

"I've got to go." Chuck said as he got up from his chair. He took his coat from out of the closet and walked over to the front door, and then he turned back to Sonic and Blaze. "Sonic, remember what we walked about."

"Sure." Sonic said with his usual grin. Chuck then smiled and walked out. "Well that was fun." Sonic said.

"Yes it was," Blaze added. Sonic then began to kiss Blaze. "Sonic… your uncle just said that we should slow down, remember?"

Sonic stopped to look at Blaze. "You heard that part?"

"Yes, I think we're moving too fast as well."

"Aww but Blaze."Sonic wined.

"No "buts" Sonic." Blaze said giving Sonic a stern look.

"Fine." Sonic pouted.

"Maybe we should worry more about school Sonic."

"Hey remember what I said? No talk about school until we're in school." Sonic said getting up from his chair and sitting on the couch. Blaze just sighed, followed Sonic, and sat next to him laying her head in his chest.

"Sonic, you seem to be more like a kid than a teenager."

"Yea well… whatever." Sonic said trying to think of a comeback.

Blaze just giggled. "What should we do?"

"Well…"

"Not that!"

"I wasn't thinking of that but…"

"NO!"

"Ok-ok. I don't feel like doing anything."

"Really?" Blaze asked sarcastically.

"Naw I just wanna hold you." Sonic said griping Blaze tighter causing Blaze to purr.

"How do I know you're not going to try something funny?" Blaze asked between purrs.

"Cause I love you. And if you don't want to do that, then neither do I."

"You want to, but you can't" Blaze corrected him.

"No I mean it. I like this more than anything."

"What?"

"This right here. You and me. Just having you so close is just… perfect." Sonic and Blaze sat there in silence until Sonic looked up at the clock which read; 6:23. "Blaze, if we wait any longer, we might late."

Blaze looked up and smiled at Sonic as she got up and began to walk up stairs. To

Blaze's surprise, Sonic didn't follow her. "Is there something wrong Sonic?"

Sonic looked up at Blaze with a smile. "No. I'll take my shower after you."

Blaze couldn't help but smile. "I think I'm growing on you."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Your maturity is growing." Blaze said as she walked upstairs.

"Same to you! You've been a lot more exciting since we started hanging out!" Sonic called upstairs.

_Later At School  
_

"Hey Tails!" Sonic called out to his little brother.

"What's up Sonic!?" Tails called back. The two walked over to each other and gave each other a pound. "So we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah, you bet." Sonic said giving a thumbs-up.

"What does he mean Sonic?" Blaze asked walking over to them.

"They're hanging out tonight." Cream said walking over.

"Why didn't you tell me, Sonic?" Blaze asked.

Sonic scratched his head. "I thought you knew."

"If you have nothing to do then you could come with Amy and me to the mall, Blaze." Cream said smiling.

"Sure." Blaze replied. Blaze then turned to Sonic, "I'll see you tonight, ok?"

"Of course!" Sonic replied happily. Blaze just smiled as she and Cream walked off. "So buddy, what's first?"

"Well we could go to see-" but just then the communicator his watch began beeping.

"Tails! Eggman is in attacking Station Square! Fine Sonic and stop him right away!" Said a voice over the communicator. Sonic and Tails looked up at each other grinning.

"So do you wanna scramble an egghead for old time's sake?" Tails asked grinning.

"Do you even have to ask!?" Sonic said as he and Tails took off at the speed of sound.


	18. Chapter 18

_That Saturday: Deci-Race Off_

Sonic's alarm woke him at 5:30, and before it could wake Blaze, he quickly turned it off. He quietly got out of bed; put on his blue and white running shorts with his white racing jersey and wrote Blaze a note saying that he went to the race, which starts at 8:00. He then ran to the race's starting point, picking up something to eat on the way. Once Sonic got there, he noticed that a few of the racers were already there warming up. Sonic walked through the crowd scoping out his competition. 'Well looks like this will be another standard race.' He thought as he walked though the group of racers until he came across the familiar face of Shadow. "Hey Shadow!" Sonic called to his friend who was wearing a similar outfit except his shorts were longer and were red and black.

"Sonic, I was wondering if you were going to show or not."

"Of course I was going to show up! Why would I miss the chance to beat you again?" Sonic asked grinning.

"Hmph! I pity some of these people." Shadow spoke as he looked around.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Half of these guys won't even be able to keep up with us." Sonic said looking around.

"Hey Sonic!!" a voice called from behind Sonic. When he turned around he saw a slightly shorter yellow hedgehog with red eyes and long hair reaching down to his thigh area, wearing a white-T with black and white shorts with a all black bandana on his forehead walking up to him. "Dude! It's nice to see you again!"

"Hey there… Nub right?" (Pronounced Noob, use a long U sound)

"Yeah, I know it's been like six months but it's nice to see you again and that you remember me." He said giving Sonic a high-five. "I saw you on the news with your girlfriend saving the world. Maybe next time I can help, I've got some cool abilities too you know?"

"Of course. So, you ready to give me another challenge like last year?"

"Yeah you bet! And this time I don't plan on losing. I'm taking that title from you!"

"Alright! Now that's the spirit!" Sonic grinned.

"Nub!" Shouted a voice from behind them. "What are you doing?" When they turned to see who was talking, they saw a taller grey hedgehog with red eyes and long hair reaching down to just above his feet wearing black sweatpants with a sleeveless hoody and black finger gloves.

"Oh hey Ruyin." Nub called. "I'm just talking to Sonic."

As the grey hedgehog walked up to the two, he seemed very serious to the point of being angry. "So, this is the Sonic you spoke of?" he asked stopping just in front of Sonic.

"Yeah, remember this is the guy who just barely beat me last year?"

"Yeah I remember. You shouldn't have lost."

"Whadda mean?" Sonic asked with a confused look.

"We have much more power than you could imagine." Ruyin said coldly.

"Yeah right." Shadow said walking over to the group. "Stop trying to act so tough."

Ruyin's eyes instantly darted to Shadow as a look a fury ran through his face. Nub noticed this and stood in front of Ruyin. "Come on Ruyin." Nub pleaded. "Not now, please."  
The grey hedgehog looked down at his younger brother. "This time I'm not holding back." When he said this, a look of terror spread across Nub's face.

"B-But Ruyin-" Nub shuddered.

"No Buts." He then looked up at Sonic and Shadow. "This race is "No-holds-Bared", I hope you're ready." Then Ruyin turned around and walked off leaving Sonic, Nub and Shadow standing there.

"Hey you ok?" Sonic asked.

Nub turned around sadden, "Yeah... sure, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. If my brother's going to use his true strength," then a grin spread across his face. "Then there's no reason why I should hold back either, Sonic."  
Sonic couldn't help but grin back. "Good. I don't want this to be another boring race. Give it everything you got, got it?"

"Got it!" Nub grinned as he walked off in his brother's direction.

"Looks like I'm gonna have some fun after all." Sonic grinned.

"Hmph! I can't wait to teach that guy a lesson about talking trash." Shadow said walking up next to Sonic.

"You better be careful, Shadow. If it wasn't for Nub, he might have fought you right here and now."

"Whatever. You better watch your back as well."

"Whadda mean?"

"I told you before, I'm not going to lose to anyone, and that includes you too." Then Shadow walked off.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be fun."

_It was around 7:45 when Sonic's friends showed up to wish him good luck._

"Good luck." Amy said cheerfully.

"Give 'em hell." Knuckles said.

"Try your best." Tails spoke.

"Just don't beat them too badly, Sonic." Julie said.

"Yeah well we'll see." Sonic grinned

"Wait. We didn't wish Shadow luck." Cream said looking around.

"Don't worry," came the voice of Rouge. "I gave him your regards. He says thanks."

"Hey there hot-stuff!" came a voice from behind her. The group turned to see a large, muscular green dragon standing right behind Rouge. "I was wondering, what you were doing this-"

"Pass." Rouge spoke as she cut him off.

"What!?" he dragon yelled.

"No offence, but I'm out of your league."

"Why you stingy bitch!" he shouted as he took a step forward. "How dare you talk to me like that!?"

Rouge just looked up at him and spoke softly, "I'm stronger than I look buddy. Don't piss me off, got it?"

"Yeah right! Maybe I should-" but before he could finish, Rouge kick the dragon causing him to fly right into a tree. The dragon got right back up and charged at Rouge. "This will teach you!!!" Then suddenly, Shadow appeared and punched the dragon in his stomach. Then he kicked the dragon sending him flying into another tree. After that, Shadow walked up to the dragon, grabbed him by the throat, and picked him up.

"If you ever attempt to touch her again, I'll pluck your scales off one by one before I snap your neck. Got it!?"

"Got it." The dragon whimpered.

"Good." Shadow threw the dragon back on the ground. He walked over to his friends and stared at Rouge. "You ok?"

"I've could've taken him." Rouge said with anger. "I'm not as weak as you think, Shadow." Shadow turned away and Rouge kissed Shadow on the cheek causing him to blush.

"Thank you anyway." Shadow turned to Rouge and grinned a little. He then looked over at Sonic.

"Let's go. The race is starting." Then Shadow ran over to the starting line.

Sonic then turned to Blaze. "Wish me luck?"

"You don't need it." Blaze said as she kissed Sonic. "But good luck." Sonic grinned then ran off to catch up with Shadow. At the starting line, to his left, Sonic saw Nub and Ruyin. Nub turned to Sonic and smiled and Sonic grinned back. The racers all took their starting positions as the timer begun, 3... 2... 1... GO!!! At that moment, Sonic and Shadow took off leaving everyone in their dust. As Sonic and Shadow sped before the group, they turned back to look at the racers and the racers began to shrink in the distant. But two figures, a yellow and a grey figure, began to appear. As the figures came into focus, Sonic and Shadow could see Nub and Ruyin speeding up towards them. In nearly a flash, the two caught up to Sonic and Shadow and sped right pass them. Sonic just grinned as he increased his speed to catch up to Nub and Ruyin with Shadow following suit. Once they caught up to the two, Sonic and Nub couldn't help but grin at each other while Ruyin and Shadow seemed to be sizing each other up. Soon Sonic began to increase his speed but the others soon increased their speeds as well to equal Sonic once again. The four began a loop of passing and catching up to one another that it seemed that they were all too even with one another.

_Tails and Co._

Blaze and the others looked on with shock at the speed that Sonic and Shadow took off in.

"Tails, how are we supposed to follow them at that speed?" Amy asked Tails.

"Simple, we just need to wait for Uncle Chuck." Tails responded.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked in confusion.

"Well I knew this was going to happen so I developed a satellite and launched it into space a while back so I could track down or follow Sonic where ever he goes, as long as he doesn't travel over 570mphs."

"Really? Why didn't you tell us?" Amy asked.

Tails scratched his head, "Well... Sonic didn't want me to tell you because he thought you'd use it to chase him down."

"Hmph! That's no reason not to tell me!"

"Tell him that."

Julie-Su looked over to her right and saw Chuck walking up to the group. "Hey. It looks like he's here."

"Hey everyone!" Chuck called.

"Hey Uncle Chuck!" Tails called out. "Did you bring the tracker?"

"Yeah you bet. I can't wait to see this race."

"Looks like you're too late." Knuckles grinned.

"What do you mean?"

"The race has already begun." Blaze spoke softly.

"Really? When?"

"Like five minutes ago." Cream said.

"Let's just turn on the tracker and find Sonic and Shadow." Rouge broke in. "They're more than likely together anyway."

"Right. Let's see." Tails said as he began to turn on his tracker which looked like a large flat TV touch screen with handles on both sides. Soon after, four figures came into focus on the screen. "There they are!" Tails commented.

"Wow! How fast are they moving?" Cream asked.

"Um… 60mph. No wait… 65… 70… whoa!" Tails said with amazement.

"What's wrong, Tails?" Julie asked.

"With every second, their speed increases."

"I guess they really want to win." Rouge commented.

"Yeah but I wonder…" Blaze began.

"Wonder what, Blaze?" Cream asked her friend.

"… It's nothing."

"Are you sure? You seem to be thinking about something."

"Trust me, I'm fine." Blaze assured her friend. 'But I wonder… hedgehogs with quills that reassemble hair. Where have I've heard that from?'


	19. Chapter 19

_Back to Sonic and Co_

Sonic, Shadow, Nub, and Ruyin were all neck in neck trying to pass one another with no success. Soon the four entered the desert part of the race with no sign of slowing down.

"Whoa Nub, I'm surprise you're able to keep up with me!" Sonic shouted over to the yellow hedgehog.

"Yeah well I could say they same for you too!" Nub shouted back to his friend.

"I hope you can keep up with me at full speed, dude!"

"Yeah! I don't wanna beat you unless you're actually trying!"

Soon both hedgehogs began to trail ahead of Shadow and Ruyin trying to pass each other. As they were speeding up, they were beginning to leave the desert area and entering the forest area.

'Damn!' Ruyin thought looking at Sonic and his brother who were ahead of him and Shadow. 'If this keeps up I'll get nowhere.' Then Ruyin looked over to his right to see Shadow. 'First I'll take him out, then I'll go for that blue kid.' Then in an instant Ruyin swung his right fist and punched Shadow right in his jaw sending him tumbling as Ruyin kept running. 'Ha! One down and one to go.' But as he was rolling, Shadow quickly caught himself and raced back to catch up with the others. Soon after reaching the forest, Shadow caught up to Ruyin. Once Ruyin saw Shadow, Shadow swung a kick at Ruyin causing him to fly into a tree but he regained his composer and raced back at Shadow. Soon Shadow and Ruyin began trading blows, blocks, and dodges all while running with Sonic and Nub taking the lead slowing gaining ground over them.

_Tails and Co._

"Whoa!" Tails shouted. "This race is heating up big time!"

"Yeah it is!" Julie commented. "Especially Shadow and that grey guy."

"Yeah but how are they fighting and running at the same time?" Knuckles asked.

"Something like that would be considered impossible."

"Well after hanging out with Sonic, anything is possible." Tails commented.

"I wish I could fight like that." Julie added.

"Shadow..." Blaze whispered.

"What did you say, Blaze?" Cream asked her friend,

"Shadow... shouldn't be fighting that hedgehog."

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked.

"I think he's a Binyakog."

"A Bean-ya-what?" Cream asked in confusion.

"A Binyakog. It's an ancestral race of hedgehogs with power that far succeeded any race in the world."

"Really?" Tails asked. "I've never heard of them."

"Me neither." Amy added.

"I don't think any of us have." Rouge commented.

"That's because they went into hiding." Blaze spoke.

"Why would they need to hide?" Knuckles asked.

"Because of their unbounded strength. It's natural for the superior race to be treated like a threat to society. So they were targeted to be killed."

"Why!? That's not fair!" Cream stated.

"Yes well, before such could happen, they went into hiding and concealed their powers to at least fit in with society... at least that's what I've heard. I thought they died out a long time ago but now I'm not sure."

"How can you tell?" Chuck asked.

"The only thing I heard was that all Binyakogs have long quills that reassemble hair. Other than that I'm not even sure if I'm right or not."

"I'm pretty sure it's just a coincidence." Rouge said.

"I hope so." 'But I got a bad feeling about this.' Blaze thought to herself.

_Back to Sonic and Co_

Sonic and Nub were neck and neck leaving nothing more than a blue and yellow trail behind them while Shadow and Ruyin were still fighting and losing their pace at the same time.

'Damn it!' Ruyin thought. 'How can this kid keep up with me!?'

'Who the hell is this guy!?' Shadow thought. 'I thought Knuckles was the only person this strong but this guy is something else!'

Soon Shadow punched Ruyin in his chest but he was quick to recover and threw Shadow into a stone wall. But as Ruyin raced on, Shadow quickly darted out and dashed up ahead of Ruyin, turned around, and rammed his right knee into Ruyin's stomach. Then using his free leg, in midair, Shadow kicked Ruyin into a mountain wall causing a few boulders to cave him into his hole. Shadow then landed on the ground and turned to catch back up with Sonic until he heard a sudden explosion. When Shadow turned around, he saw a fist coming right towards him, hitting him through several trees. Shadow flipped a few times and landed on his feet looking up at Ruyin who seemed to be unfazed by his attack. Soon Shadow and Ruyin charge each other trading blow for blow trying to defeat the other.

_Back to Tails and Co  
_

"Hey where's Shadow?" Rouge asked as she was the only one to notice.

"Yes, she right, I don't see him anywhere." Blaze added.

"Oh boy. He must have fallen behind or something." Tails said as he looked over the screen. "Hey Uncle Chuck, do you have the spare tracker that I asked you to get as well?"

"Uh I think so, just let me check my bag." Chuck answered as he went into his backpack.

"Found it Tails."

"Thanks! Now all we need to do is to locate Shadow."

"Will you be able to?" Julie asked.

"Sure I will, it's not that hard. Amy can you hold this for me?"

"Of course!" Amy said as she took the tracker that was on Sonic away from Tails.

"Here we go. I found him. He's fighting that grey hedgehog right now."

"Why would he be fighting him?" Knuckles asked in confusion.

"Well it's Shadow. If anyone pisses him off, he's liable to try and kill you."

Knuckles gulped at this comment thinking Shadow would really kill someone even if they looked at him in the wrong way.

"This shouldn't be happening..." Blaze whispered under her breath.

_Back to Sonic and Nub_

Sonic and Nub were trying to pass each other with no success.

'Wow. What do I have to do to get ahead of him?' Nub thought.

'This kid is really good. Not even Tails can keep up with me at this speed.' Sonic thought while grinning. 'Though I'm enjoying this, I want to win so it's time I got serious.' Soon Sonic's legs began to take the appearance of an infinite sign and his speed began to increase drastically taking the lead. "Figure Eight Peel Out!"

"Oh crap!" Nub shouted as Sonic sped ahead of him. 'I knew he was holding back on me! I hope you're ready for this Sonic, 'cause like I said, I don't plan on losing!'

Sonic looked back to see Nub fade in the distant. 'I guess he couldn't keep up with me.' After Sonic turned around to make sure he wasn't going to run into a tree he heard a sound like something slicing through the air, he turned around to see Nub flying at him a top speed. "Whoa! No way!!!" Sonic shouted in amazement. "I didn't know you could FLY!!!"

"Well I told you I have powers too!" Nub shouted as he caught up to Sonic. "And this is only the tip of the iceberg!"

Sonic couldn't help but widen his grin. "Alright Nub!!! Show me what you got!!!"

"You better believe it, Sonic!!!" Nub grinned back.


	20. Chapter 20

_Back to Shadow and Ruyin_

Shadow flew right into a tree but dashed back at Ruyin delivering a strong blow to his chest before grabbing his arm and throwing him right in the air. Ruyin fell with crash but got up without being fazed. He soon ran up to Shadow to throw a punch but Shadow anticipated his attack and caught the blow. Unknown to Shadow it was only a diversion for Ruyin as he lunged his right knee straight into Shadow stomach causing him to flinch giving Ruyin enough time to use his free leg and kick Shadow clean in to mouth sending him flying. But before Shadow was out of reach, he back flipped and kicked Ruyin's chin causing the two of them to fly back but landing on their feet. Shadow and Ruyin stared the other down waiting for someone to make the first move.

'This... this guy.' Ruyin thought. 'He's a lot better than this. I can tell he's holding back.'

'He's some fighter.' Shadow thought. 'He's not using his full strength though. That's ok with me. I'll just match him until he wears himself out and then I'll strike him down.'

_Back to Tails and Co_

"Shadow!" Blaze let out with concern being heard in her voice.

'Uh oh.' Cream thought. 'This must be serious. She's not even watching Sonic.'

"Blaze don't worry." Tails said trying to comfort her. "Shadow seems to have everything under control."

"Yeah and besides, Sonic and I are the only other people in the world that can defeat Shadow." Knuckles added on.

"Besides, what about Sonic?" Julie joined in. "You should save some worry for him, even if it's only a little."

Blaze's mind quickly snapped into focus. She completely forgot about Sonic and was beginning to wonder if he was in the same predicament. "Amy!"

Amy jumped at Blaze's sudden acknowledgment of the situation. "Y-yes?" Amy stuttered.

"Sonic! Is he alright!? He's not fighting with that yellow hedgehog is he!?" Blaze asked walking over to Amy with her voice rising. "Well!? Is he alright!?"

"He's just fine Blaze, just claim down." Julie told her friend as she handed her the tracker. As she looked down, she saw that Sonic and Nub were neck and neck for first.

Blaze let out a large sigh. 'Good.' Blaze thought. 'Sonic doesn't seem like he's going to do something stupid. At least I don't have to worry about him... but Shadow.' Blaze's eyes drifted back to Shadow's tracker and she began to worry again. 'I hope the legends aren't true.'

_Back to Shadow and Ruyin  
_

Shadow and Ruyin were in a dead lock with their fist in each other's hands. Though Shadow was holding his own, Ruyin was beginning to pin Shadow.

'Fuck!' Shadow thought. 'How strong is this guy!? With every blow he gets stronger like I'm feeding him my power!'

"Damn it! Damn it all!' Ruyin thought. 'How is this kid this powerful!? I'm actually TRYING!! No! No one is stronger than me!' Shadow began to feel Ruyin's strength slowly increasing as he was being pushed back. Shadow began to summon more strength as he stopped Ruyin in his tracks. The two stood there trying to push the other back with no avail as some of the racers caught up to the two fighters. Ruyin let one of Shadow's fist go and grabbed his arm with both hands and spun around a few times until he tossed him into the crowd of racers crashing into a few of them. Shadow landed on a few racers but got up and using his full speed, he dashed up to Ruyin to knee him in his stomach, then spun around Ruyin to deliver a spinning back kick to the back of Ruyin's neck causing him to fall forward, then Shadow dashed in front of Ruyin and punched him in his jaw causing him to fly right into the mountain wall. Then suddenly out of the smoke, a blue energy ball was shot out and Shadow barely dodged it.  
"So..." Ruyin voice spoke from within the smoke. "I think it's time you showed me your real power!" Ruyin stepped out of the smoke bleeding in a few areas with blood dripping from his mouth and his clothes were ripped in a few places.

Shadow simply stared at Ruyin thinking, 'How is he able to take so much pain and still be able to move? Those attacks, they would have kill anyone else but... this one is different somehow... what is he?'

"You're much stronger than I've been giving you credit for, aren't you? I've been underestimating you, haven't I?" Ruyin said as he took a fighting pose. "Every warrior, every fighter, every enemy I've ever came across I've defeated. You will be no different."

Shadow took a fighting pose as well. "Do you think I will go down that easily?"

"For your sake, you'd better not."

_Back to Sonic and Nub_

Sonic and Nub dashed through the forest dodging the trees and boulders that were scattered throughout the area still trying to pass each other.

"This is so great!!!" Sonic shouted not caring who heard him.

"What are you talking about!?" Nub asked in confusion.

"This! I'm finally getting a REAL race, and I'm lovin' every bit of it!!!"

"Me too!!!"

"Good! Now watch this!" Sonic speed suddenly increased again blowing down trees that were located near his side as he blazed away. Nub followed suit as he increased his speed while flying.

"Nub I gotta admit, you're one really cool hedgehog!"

"Maybe, but you take the cake all the way, dude!"

"Heh, yeah well what can I say?"

"Don't forget, I plan on taking that trophy and that title from you! Soon they'll be calling me the Fastest Thing Alive!"

"Trust me, as long as I'm still breathing, I'll be the fastest in the world!"

"Yeah well we'll see about that!!!"

"You bet we will!!!"

_Back to Shadow and Ruyin_

Both Shadow and Ruyin were covered in cuts, scars, and bruises but were still trading blows from one another. Shadow soon grabbed Ruyin and threw him into the air but Ruyin recovered in midair and charged at Shadow punching him right into another wall.

'Damn it!' Shadow thought. 'I didn't know he could fly!' Soon Ruyin charged Shadow, punching him again. Shadow did a back flip then landed, then Shadow shouted, "Chaos Control!!" as he suddenly disappeared. Ruyin eyes quickly darted to his left as he raised his left fist in midair with Shadow suddenly reappearing as Ruyin blocked his midair kick. Ruyin then tried to punch Shadow with his free hand but Shadow kicked off of Ruyin's face and landed a few feet away from him with a look of shock on his face. 'How did he block that kick? Can he read my mind?'

"That technique," Ruyin began. "It's really unique, isn't it?" Shadow returned to his fighting pose. "I've dealt with a similar move. It's a form of teleportation, like warping at extremely high speeds or instantaneous movement."

"That doesn't explain how you were able to predict my attack." Shadow said.

"It's simple really, as you move; you emit vibrations that can be detected. By picking up on these vibrations, I can feel out your movements with ease." Shadow just listened not making a move as Ruyin took his fighting stands again. "Even if you literally teleport, as you move around molecules as you reenter this dimension, I can detect you." A grin began to form on Shadow's face as Ruyin looked on with confusion. "What?"

"You're giving me a challenge. I'm going to enjoy defeating you." Then Shadow lunged himself as Ruyin who was preparing for an attack, but when Shadow was close to Ruyin, he flipped over the grey hedgehog. When Ruyin turned around, Shadow waved his hand at Ruyin, "Chaos Spear!!!" Ruyin was soon hit with a gold blast that sent him flying on impact. Ruyin recovered in midair with a huge hole in the front of his shirt and a bruise on his chest.

'Fuck!' Ruyin thought. 'I didn't expect him to be able to use energy as an attack as well. There's more to this guy than what meets the eye.' Then Shadow raised his hand again. 'Damn, he's going to attack.'

"Chaos Spear!!!" Shadow then began to shoot multiple energy beams at Ruyin forcing him to deflect each one away from him. Ruyin then caught two Chaos Spears and they began to glow blue, 'What is he doing?' Shadow asked himself.

Ruyin spread both of his arms apart from each other before he clenched his fist, crushing the energy in them causing his fist to glow the same light blue color. Then Ruyin moved both of his fists towards Shadow then shouted, "Dynamite Cannon!!!" Suddenly there was a bright flash before a gigantic, light blue, concentrated beam was fired straight at Shadow. Shadow jumped to the side right as the blast hit the ground causing a huge explosion.

Shadow, who was rolling after the explosion, kicked off of the ground and waved his hand at Ruyin, "Chaos Lance!!!" and a thinner, more concentrated red colored beam was fired at Ruyin who was still in midair. Ruyin prepared to deflect the attack until he noticed the small change in the blast forcing him to dodge it. As Ruyin dodged the attack, it slit his right cheek.

Ruyin looked down at Shadow who just landed and stared up at Ruyin. Ruyin placed his hand to his cheek, "That attack, it's so concentrated that it could slice right through me. I'd better be careful." Soon Shadow began to fire multiple Chaos Spears again forcing Ruyin to deflect them once again, but Ruyin began to notice that within the array of beams being fired at him, there were more Chaos Lances with them as well. 'He's a lot smarter than I thought.' Ruyin thought to himself. But as Ruyin was deflecting and dodging Shadow's attacks, he barely noticed that Shadow had jumped behind him. "Damn it!"

"Chaos Lance!!!" Shadow shouted as he shot another beam at Ruyin. Ruyin knew he couldn't dodge the attack so he turned around and crossed his arms over his body to block the attack. As Ruyin was defending himself from the red blast, it began to carve itself into Ruyin's first arm. Suddenly Ruyin's pupils faded away and blue and white energy began to explode out of him in every direction as he deflected the attack. Shadow watched Ruyin's sudden transformation as he landed on the ground. "What the hell!?"

"I can't believe I've been pushed so far to the point where I have to show my true power." Ruyin spoke as he turned his pupil-less eyes at Shadow. "And yet, you've proven yourself to be deserving of this power. Now... just don't disappoint me."

_Back to Tails and Co  
_

"No!" Blaze shouted causing everyone to look at her.

"What's wrong, Blaze?" Cream asked shook with fear.

"So... it's true. Shadow!"

"What! What's happening!?" Knuckles asked as he tried to get though to Blaze.

"The Binyakog Aura!"

"Binyakog Aura... so it does exist." Chuck spoke softly. "I really thought they died out a long time ago."

"You know of them?" Blaze asked Chuck.

"What's the Binyakog Aura?" Julie asked.

"It's an ability that only the Binyakogs can use." Chuck responded.

"We kinda gathered that from its name." Knuckles said.

"Yes but, this ability allows him to unleash all of his restraints on his body so he can use his full power."

"So-"

"The Binyakog Aura not only allows his body to work at full power," Blaze said as she cut off Knuckles. "It multiplies his powers and abilities 100x over!"  
Everyone froze in shock at this comment but Rouge. "He's fine." Everyone then turned to Rouge. "Shadow's got this under control."

"Don't be stupid!" Blaze shouted. "If Shadow fights him any longer, he'll... he'll... he'll be killed."

"Look, he's fine. And besides, do you see that look in his eyes?" Blaze turned to the screen, "He wants this. There's nothing we could do to stop him even if we wanted to."

"But that's not the point!" Blaze shouted. "Shadow is in danger! That hedgehog could kill him if they continue!"

"Trust me, Shadow will be fine. His ring cuffs are still on, he hasn't used his true power either. "

"Then trust me, Shadow will die if he continues."

"How do you know, Blaze?" Amy asked.

"Right now, not even Sonic or I would have a chance even if we were in are super forms." A chill went down everyone's spine as their faces were filled with horror.


	21. Chapter 21

_Back to Sonic and Nub_

"Alright Nub, this is it!!!" Sonic shouted just as the two entered a grass field area.

"What are you talking about!!?" Nub shouted back.

"I'm about to show you my TRUE SPEED!!!" Sonic speed began to increase dramatically as his body began to stretch. But soon he began to reform and a sudden jolt of force was blown in every direction as Sonic broke the sound barrier. Because of the force, Nub was blown back quite a bit of distants but soon caught himself in midair and began to chase Sonic. Sonic saw Nub flying at him again and began to slow back down. 'I hope you're ready.' Sonic thought.

'Why is he slowing down?' Nub asked himself. Then suddenly, Sonic broke the sound barrier again sending Nub flying back. Then Sonic reentered the sound barrier and broke it again forcing Nub to fly back even further. 'Damn it. So that was his plan. Every time he breaks the sound barrier, he emits force so strong, that it's blowing away everything around him.'

'Ha!' Sonic thought. 'I was saving this killer move for Shadow but, eh, who cares!' Sonic just continued his loop of breaking and reentering the sound barrier as Nub kept falling behind with each force.

'Fine Sonic, I was hoping not to revile this but I have no choice. I won't accept defeat!' Suddenly, Nub's pupils disappeared as blue and white energy began to exert out of him. His speed began to increase as he begun to burst through each wall of force that was created from Sonic. As Sonic turned around, he saw Nub gaining speed and closing the gap between them fast.

'Oh shit! That's it! No more games!' Sonic thought as he broke the sound barrier for the final time as Nub just equaled his speed trying to pass each other before the end of the race.

_Back to Shadow and Ruyin  
_

Shadow was sent flying into a wall coughing up blood. 'Fuck!! His power!! What is he!!?' Shadow thought as he dashed up to Ruyin and punched him right in his chest. When Shadow punched Ruyin, Ruyin didn't flinch one bit leaving Shadow stunned. Shadow then tried to attack Ruyin multiple times as Ruyin just stood there taking each blow without an once of showing any feeling. Then Ruyin punch Shadow again causing him to roll back several feet away. Shadow stood up wiping the blood from his mouth. 'This guy! His power is unlike anything I've ever felt.' Then Shadow took off his ring cuffs and he was soon surrounded by a golden aura as energy began to leak out of him.

'What is this?' Ruyin asked himself.  
Shadow then looked up at Ruyin, "Let's go." Then both fighters charged each other as energy began to erupt out of them.

_Back to Tails and Co_

"This just got serious you guys." Rouge told everyone.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

"Shadow was forced to take his ring cuffs off. He's going all-out."

"Unbelievable!!!" Amy shouted causing everyone to turn to her. "The tracker just lost Sonic and that yellow kid!"

"They might reach the end at any moment. We need to get down there." Chuck said.

"Hey Knux, do you think you can get us to the finish line?" Tails asked with a grin.

"Ha! You better believe it!" Knuckles grinned as he raised his hand. "Chaos Control!" Then the group disappeared and reappeared at the finish line where there were camera crews, news reporters, and a cheering crowd. Everyone looked around in amazement.

"Wow!" Cream said. "This is kinda cool right Blaze? Blaze?" Cream asked as she turned to her friend who had her eyes glued to Shadow's tracker as she watched him fight the grey hedgehog.

'We have to stop him. If not them, then I shall alone if I must.' Blaze thought but just then, Cream and Rouge's ears perked up.

"You hear them too, don't you?" Rouge asked the young rabbit.

"Yeah. Hey guys!!" Cream called to her friends. "Sonic's coming! They're on their way!"

"Good." Chuck responded. "Let's get out of the way, shall we?" Soon everyone left the finish line as smoke could be seen from afar.

_Back to Sonic and Nub  
_

Both hedgehogs were nearing the finish line with both at top speeds and neck and neck.

"This is it!!!!" Sonic shouted.

"Yeah I know!!!" Nub shouted back.

'I have to win!' Sonic thought. 'I got it!!!' Then Sonic curled up into his ball form as light blue energy began to swirl around him. However, Sonic began to slow down giving Nub the edge.

'Ha! I'm going to win!' Nub thought as he began to fly pass Sonic.

But then Sonic began to glow a strong light blue as he reformed back into his running state then shouted, "Light Attack!!!" As he dashed back to equal Nub as the finish line came into view.

"THIS IS IT!!! I'M GONNA WIN!!!!!!" They both shouted as they passed the finish line with smoke following them and as they blew everyone and everything back. As Sonic and Nub tried to stop by pressing their feet to the ground, they both lost their footing as they rolled on the ground and crashed through a few trees and slid to a stop. As the smoke cleared and everyone in the stands got back up, they saw Sonic and Nub face down on the ground spread several feet away from each other struggling to get up. Soon Sonic's friends ran over to him with a few other people running over to Nub as well as the two tried to reach their feet.

"Sonic!" everyone called as they ran up to him. Sonic was barely standing as he gave a grin and a thumbs-up with one eye open.

"Hey guys..." Sonic struggled to say with his legs wobbling. "What's up?"

"You man, that's what!" Knuckles cheered to his friend as they ran over. Sonic just laughed a little before he began to fall forward but luckily, Blaze caught him.

"Hey Blaze. My head... did anyone get the number of that bus that hit me?" Sonic spoke softly as he chuckled to himself.

Blaze smiled softly at him with everyone crowding around them. "Are you ok?"

"Well... remember the time... when we first met... and you kicked me?"

"Yeah."

"Something like that." Sonic chuckled.

Soon the news crews got up and came over to the crowd. "So who won?" Julie-su asked.

"Well let's see." Cream said as she pulled out her laptop.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked in confusion.

"I kinda predicted that this was going to happen." She said as she began to click a couple of buttons. "Since Sonic and Shadow keep tying, I decided to set up a high-powered digital camera in Tails' satellite so we could get a picture perfect photo shot."

"Wow Cream. When did you get so smart?" Blaze asked with amazement.

"It's nothing really." Cream giggled.

"When did you set that up?" Tails asked with a confuse look on his face.

"When you first built the satellite. Please don't be mad at me." Cream begged.

Tails just smiled, "There's no way I could be mad at you, Cream. I'm just mad that I didn't think of it myself." Cream smiled back as she begun typing on the computer.

"Wow dude," Knuckles grinned at Tails. "You're girlfriend is smarted than you."

"Dude everyone here is smarted that you, knucklehead." Sonic grinned.

"Err. If you weren't already beat up, I'd kick you're-"

"Ok!" Cream shouted. "Here we go!" as everyone crowded around Cream. In the first video, all you saw was smoke and everyone being blown back from a birds-eye-view. Cream replayed the video again but slower and all that could be seen was two blurs. Cream replayed the video again but this time Sonic and Nub could barely be seen. Cream replayed the video one last time and zoomed closer. This time, as Sonic and Nub crossed the finish line; she paused and played each frame until she stopped it to see Sonic was literally ahead by his nose.

"Sonic won!!!!" one of the announcers shouted causing everyone to cheer around Sonic. Sonic started to stand on his own and grinned at Blaze then back at the crowd of people around him. "Yes!" Chuck shouted. "There's going to be a party at the Chuck Bowl and everyone is invited!" Everyone just cheered at the comment with Sonic smiling.

As Sonic looked around, he saw Nub walking up to him. As the two stood there, Nub smiled as he gave Sonic a high-five, "Congratulations Sonic! Looks like you beat me!"

"Yeah but dude that was way too close for comfort. So are you coming to my uncle's party, or what?"

"Yeah you bet." Nub smiled.

Sonic and Nub grinned at each other until Sonic looked around. "Hey, where's Shadow and your brother?"

"Weren't they behind us?" Nub asked as they looked around.  
"I thought they were."

Blaze froze with horror. 'The tracker, what happened to it?' she thought.

"Crap." Nub said as he closed his eyes.

"Well we can wait, right?" Sonic said.

Nub's eyes flung opened with a look of shock on his face. "Ruyin's power is skyrocketing!!!"

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"I can sense Ruyin's power. He's fighting."

"How can you tell?"

"He's almost at full power. That means he could be in trouble!"

Sonic began to get serious. "And with Shadow with him... that means they both could be in trouble."

"We gotta find them!" Nub shouted as he turned around and flew off at high speeds.

Sonic soon followed him with his friends following as well.

As they ran, they reentered the forest again. "Didn't we race through here?" Sonic asked himself. Then he saw Nub stop causing him to stop as well. Once everyone caught up with the two hedgehogs, they looked around at the forest which was completely destroyed. But as they looked around, they could here the sound of impacts and grunts from all around them.

"What's happening?" Julie asked.

"They're fighting." Nub spoke softly.

"How can you tell?" Amy asked in confusion.

"We can see them." Knuckles told Amy.

"You can see them!?" Amy asked not believing Knuckles.

"Well I can see their blurs."

"At least you can see that much." Tails said. "All I can see are flashes of light."

"That's good, Tails. Since you've been following Sonic, you can see that they are moving at speeds nearly equaling the speed of light."

Then suddenly, Shadow and Ruyin appeared a couple of yards away from the group. Once Blaze noticed this, she began to run forward but Sonic put his arm out to block her without looking at her. Blaze looked up and Sonic just shock his head. Blaze turned back to the two and they just stared each other down. Then at the same time, their auras flared up around them at even greater forces than before. But soon, their auras began to deform around them and reform around their right fist emitting more power. Then the two charged each other punching each other in the chest causing a huge explosion and a blinding light to cover half of the forest. After the light faded, they could see that Shadow and Ruyin were still standing in the position they punched each other in. Then after a moment, Shadow coughed up blood as he slowly fell to the ground causing his friends to look on with shock. Ruyin looked down at Shadow with his pupils returning, and then reached down for Shadow's limp form.

'NO!!!' Blaze thought. 'He's already beaten him! I won't let him kill Shadow!!!' Then Blaze raced past Sonic and ignited herself as she charged Ruyin. But then Ruyin picked up Shadow and placed him over his shoulder and stared to walk to the group. Blaze stopped as Ruyin past her as if she wasn't even there and stopped in front of Sonic.

"Here you go." Ruyin spoke softly as he placed Shadow in Sonic's hands then turned to Nub. "Hey kid."

Nub smiled back. "Hey. Did you have to use that much power to beat him?"

"Yeah. He's pretty tough for a hedgehog. He's probably stronger than you. So did you win?"

Nub looked down, "No. I'm sorry."

Ruyin put his hand on Nub's head and Nub looked up to see Ruyin smiling. "It's ok. You tried your hardest, that's all that matters." Nub just nodded with his smile returning.

"Is he..." Blaze said as she walked up to Sonic.

Sonic looked down then smiled. "Naw. He's just beat up but he'll be fine." Blaze let out a breath of relief. "So Nub," Sonic continued. "I'll see you at the party, right?" Sonic asked as he looked up to see that both Ruyin and Nub were gone without a trace. Sonic just grinned. "I'll take that as a yeah."


	22. Chapter 22

_The Party  
_

Later that night, everyone who was at the race including the racers were enjoying the party at Chuck's restaurant. Sonic and all of his friends were laughing, chilling and relaxing. As Blaze looked around, she saw Shadow across the room sitting in a chair in his original clothes with his arms folded and a few bandages on him.

Blaze walked over to Shadow, "Hello Shadow."

Shadow looked up to see Blaze sitting next to him. "Hey Blaze."

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. I'm not as damaged as I appear, but Rouge wouldn't leave me alone. You women are so stubborn."

Blaze gave a soft smile, "So are you men, but we don't complain."

"So you say." Blaze gave a small giggle and Shadow smiled slightly. "I'm glad to see you are having fun."

"I'm just glad you're ok." Soon Shadow stiffened again. "What's wrong?"

"Rouge told me that you know about that Binyakog's abilities." Blaze stiffened as well. "She said that you knew I had no chance of defeating him. Is that correct?"

Blaze drooped her head, "I'm not sure. He said something about using his full strength to fight you but other than that, I don't know." Blaze turned her head to Shadow. "But the point is that you're ok, and that's what matters."

Shadow gave a small smile. "I noticed that you let your hair down and you're still wearing that necklace that Sonic gave you."  
Blaze waved her hand through her hair, "Yes I know. Sonic says that he likes it this way, but he likes it no matter how I wear it. And of course this," Blaze spoke softly as she placed her hand on the flame-shaped ruby, "I promised Sonic that I would never take this off no matter what."

"That's good to hear. Did you wear your hair like that for Sonic or for yourself?"

"Both. I like it down too, but when I'm fighting, it gets in the way. So I tie it up.

"Where is Sonic anyway?"

"I'm not sure, I came with him but the second he saw Tails he just left."

"Hey Blaze!" A group of girls called out. Blaze and Shadow turned their heads to see Cream, Amy, and Julie-Su waving her over.

"Looks like your friends want you." Shadow spoke softly.

"What about you?"

"I'm not helpless." Shadow scoffed. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Fine, but I'm not going to leave you alone for too long." Blaze said as she got up.

Shadow turned his head away with a grin, "Just go." Soon Blaze walked over to her friends who were all laughing and talking.

"So Blaze, are you trying to hit on Shadow?" Julie asked with a grin with Blaze just staring at her. "Oh come on, it looks like you like him."

Blaze's stare turned into a glare, "Say that again."

Julie backed away, "I'm sorry."

"Is Shadow ok?" Cream asked.

Blaze's face softened as she turned to Cream, "Yes, he's just fine."

"That's good."

"Yeah," Amy interrupted. "But that grey hedgehog really gave him a beating."

"We don't need to worry, he's fine."

Sonic was over by the refreshment table when he heard a knock at the door. "Why is someone knocking?" he asked himself as he walk over and opened the glass door to see Nub who was wearing a white-T and black sweatpants with a huge smile on his face. "Hey bud."

"Hey Sonic! Is it ok that I come in?"

"Three things; one, you didn't have to knock dude! Two, I invited you! And three... um... I don't have a three."

Nub only laughed causing Sonic to chuckle. "Heh its ok." Nub said as he stepped in.

"Hey, where's your brother?"

"On the roof."

"Uh, why?"

"He doesn't like being around a lot of people."

"Ok, but you're going to have fun right?"

"Oh yeah! You be-" But Nub suddenly stopped when he saw Amy.

Sonic follow his eyes and gave a smirk, "You like her, don't you?"

"Yeah!!!" Nub shouted with a smile. "Who is she?"

"Her name's Amy."

"Cool, does she have a boyfriend?"

"Not that I know of."

"Bye." Soon Nub walked over to the group of girls.

"Wow, that kid is really something else." Sonic turned to see Mighty talking to Tails and walked over to them.

"Hello." Nub said to Amy as he walked over.

"Hi!" Amy said cheerfully. "What's up?"

"It's just that you're so beautiful and I wanted to know if you would like to dance with me."

Amy's face lit up with a bright pink while the other girls stared at his innocent face. "Re-really?" Amy said as she turned away and put her hands up to cover her cheeks.  
Nub got down on one knee and bowed his head. "Yes, if you don't mind." Then he looked up and held out his hand to Amy. Amy slowly took his hand and the two walked out to the dance floor leaving Cream, Blaze, and Julie alone.

"That girls, is a jewel." Julie said.

"Yeah I know." Cream added. "Tails is cute, but he's a perfect gentleman."

"You shouldn't be surprised." Blaze said. "It's only Binyakog custom to act such a way."

"I wish Knuckles would act like that. He's either extremely stiff or extremely nervous." Julie pouted.

"Well either way, that guy's so adorable." Cream said.

"Yo Sonic!" Mighty called to his friend.

"Hey what's up?" Sonic asked as he walked over to his friends.

"So Sonic," Tails began. "Do you have a big speech planned or something?"

"Yeah and just wait 'til you hear it." Sonic said with a huge grin.

"Hey!" Knuckles called as he walked over to the group. "What's up?"

"Hey Knuckles." Tails called to his friend. "How's it going?"

"You know same old, same old."

"Hey Sonic!" Mighty called to Sonic.

"Dude I'm right next to you. What is it?"

"Th-that girl."

"What girl?" Sonic asked as he turned around to see a teenage pink cat with long flowing hair wearing a short purple pleated skirt with a white blouse with purple at the collar. "Wow dude! I see what you're talking about."

"She's beautiful!" Tails said.

"Yeah man!" Knuckles said. "She's fine!"

"So Mighty," Sonic said to his friend with a grin. "Are you going to ask her out or what?"

"Yeah right. Girls that beautiful don't even consider looking at guys like me."

"You know he's got a point." Knuckles said.

"Hey I got it!" Mighty announced causing his friends to look at him. "Sonic, Knuckles, do the chivalry thing."

"No." Sonic said instantly.

"Come on dude! You gotta!" Mighty pleaded.

"Yeah Sonic, we use to do it all the time." Knuckles said.

"Yeah but I don't like it anymore. It might ruin my rep."

"Come on Sonic, don't be a pussy." Knuckles grinned.

"What!!?"

"What's this "chivalry thing" anyway?" Tails asked in confusion.

"Just sit back and watch Tails." Knuckles said as he took a step forward. "Let's go Sonic."

Sonic just huffed. "Fine."

"What's going to happen?" Tails asked Mighty.

"Just watch." Mighty said as his friends walked over to the pink cat.

As the cat was talking she suddenly felt an arm around her and when she turned her head, she saw Sonic grinning at her. "Hey babe, how's it going? The name's Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog."

"Um... fine." She said.

"So, how are you and what's your name?"

"Uh my name's-"

"You know what, that really doesn't matter. But why don't you and I leave this place and go back to my house and have some real fun."

"Uh... well... don't you have a girlfriend?"

"So what, she can't control me. I do what I want, when ever I want, and I want you."

"Why would she want you when she could have me?" Knuckles asked as he walked over.

"What's up, why don't we ditch this party and get down to business."

"What?" The cat asked as she began to back away.

"Come on babe, there's enough of this hedgehog to go around." Sonic said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah and there's enough of this echidna to feed a whole town." Knuckles said with a grin.

"Uh..." She said as she backed up away from the two until,

"Leave her alone." The three turned to see Mighty with a look of anger and yet concern on his face.

"Hey Mighty." Sonic said. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah why ya look so tense?" Knuckles asked with a smirk.

"Leave her alone. She wasn't bothering you guys."

"Come on Mighty," Sonic said with a grin. "She's not with no one so I want her."

"Seriously." Mighty said with a stern voice.

Sonic and Knuckles looked at each other then backed away. "Fine Mighty, you win ok?" Knuckles said.

"Yeah we get the message, dude. We'll leave her alone." Then Sonic and Knuckles walked off leaving the two alone.

"Thank you." The young cat spoke softly.

Mighty turned to her with a smile, "It was nothing, really." Then Mighty turned to walk away.

"Wait!" She called to have Mighty turn around. "I didn't get your name."

"My-my name is Mighty." Mighty barely stuttered.

"Hello Mighty my name is-"

"Crystal." Crystal stared at Mighty and he began to blush. "We have classes together, so I've heard your name a few times."

Crystal just smiled, "Oh! Well Mighty right?"

"Right!"

"Would you like to sit down with me?"

"Uh sure. Yeah. You bet."

Crystal smiled, "Ok."

"Look at those two." Knuckles grinned as he folded his arms.

"Yeah and look at that, they're already holding hands." Sonic smirked.

"Yeah he works as fast as you."

"Shut it knucklehead."

"So now I get it." Tails said as he walked up to the two. "One guy goes up and acts like a complete jerk and then the next one will come up and act like an honest gentleman and she falls for him. Am I'm right?"

"Yeah kid." Knuckles said as he playfully punched Tails' shoulder. "You're a lot smarter than I give you credit for."

"Yeah well no matter what, I don't want to see you do something like that Tails." Sonic told his little brother.

"What do you mean Sonic?" Tails asked in confusion.

"We use to do that for a few of our friends back when we were kids, but I don't like to demean women like that."

"You're just saying that because it might get you bad publicity." Knuckles grinned.

"It's not funny." Sonic said sternly. "You may think it's funny to talk to girls like that but I don't! And besides, would you ever treat Julie that way!?"

Knuckles just stared at Sonic with a blank expression, "No matter what, I would never treat her that way or even consider another woman. She means everything to me."

Sonic face softened. "So you finally see it from my point of view huh?"

"Even still, I know there is some part of you that likes doing that." Knuckles said with a sly look.

"For real, no I don't." Sonic said staring into Knuckles' eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

Shadow turned his head up from his relaxed form to see Blaze standing in front of him. "Back already?"

"Yes, am I bothering you?"

"Not at all." Shadow said with a soft smile. Blaze returned the smile as she took her seat next to him.

"Aren't you a little lonely sitting here all by yourself?"

"Not really. I'm use to it."

"Oh."

"I thought you were use to it as well."

"I am, but I don't like to be alone."

"I see, and I bet you blame Sonic for that."

Blaze turned to Shadow and gave him a smile and a nod, "Yes, he's everything that I ever wanted and more." Then suddenly the crowd began to cheer. Blaze and Shadow turned to the crowd to see Nub and Amy dancing in a circle of cheering people.

"Isn't that the Binyakog's brother?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. They must be here."

"Hmm... I'll be back." Shadow said as he got out of his seat.

Blaze turned around towards Shadow, "Shadow please don't start a fight."

Shadow looked at Blaze and grinned. "Don't worry I won't. I'm not fully healed yet anyway so I'm not going to push my luck."

Blaze gave a soft smile, "Thank you."

"Sure." Then Shadow walked away into the crowd.

Ruyin was standing on the roof staring out into the night sky until he heard foot steps from behind. When he turned around, he saw none other but the black hedgehog he defeated earlier, Shadow. "Don't tell me you've come for a rematch?"

"No," Shadow said quietly as he walked towards Ruyin. "Just needed some fresh air."

The two just stared at one another feeling too tense to say a word until Ruyin spoke up,

"So... was that cat-girl that tried to attack me your girlfriend?"

Shadow stared at Ruyin until he understood what he was asking, "Blaze, no. She's Sonic's girlfriend."

"The blue one?" Ruyin asked out of confusion.

"Yes."

"Oh... wouldn't you feel more comfortable down stairs at the party?"

"No. I hate crowded places."

"Same here, but I am feeling pretty thirsty."

"Then do you want to go down?"

Ruyin stared at Shadow then gave of smile, "Sure." Then Shadow and Ruyin both jumped off the roof and walked inside to the party. As the two stared at the people, they instantly became irritated and walked over to Shadow's spot with Shadow taking his seat with Ruyin standing against the wall both with their arms folded and their eyes closed.

"Hey guys," Sonic began. "I'm gonna find Blaze. I'll see ya later."

"See ya, Sonic." Tails waved to his friend.

"Later." Knuckles simply said. Sonic just waved as he walked off into the crowd. As Sonic was walking, he saw Blaze looking around for something. Soon Sonic zipped behind her and slowly put his arms around her and whispered, "Hey there gorgeous. Looking for someone?"

Sonic could feel Blaze relaxing in his arms as she replied, "Yes I am."

"Well then, maybe I can help. What does he look like?"

"Well he's my height, lean, charming, and has a cute demeanor."

"Really? Then what's his name?"

"Justin."

"Justin!!?" Sonic shouted then Blaze turned around and kissed him.

"Gotcha." Sonic just stared at her causing her to feeling uncomfortable. "What?"

"You never use to joke like that."

Blaze began to back away, "I-I'm sorry."

This time, it was Sonic's turn to surprise Blaze with a kiss, "I like it."

Blaze just smiled until, "Yo Sonic." Someone called from behind him. They turned to see Sally and his brother Manic, a tall green hedgehog wearing brown pants with chains on them, with a red vest and no shirt. "Dude! It's nice to see you again!"

"Manic, what's up!?" Sonic said as he gave him a pound. "Nice of you to come!"

"Did you forget about me too?" Sally said as she walked up to Sonic.

Sonic just grinned, "I don't think I recognize you. Are you one of my many adoring fans?" Sonic asked playfully as Sally punch his shoulder.

"Yeah well I'll let you get away with that one since it's your big night."

"Hey bro," Manic cut in. "Who's the chick?"

Sonic put his arm around Blaze and grinned, "Well Blaze and Sally already know each other but you two haven't met yet. Blaze, this is my older brother by 2 minutes, Manic. Manic, this is my girlfriend, Blaze."

"Hello." Blaze spoke softly.

"Hiya." Manic grinned.

"Sonic," Blaze began. "What do you mean by 2 minutes?"  
Manic scratched his nose, "Didn't he tell you that he has a brother and a sister?"

"Yes he did."

"Well we're all triples."

Blaze looked on dumbfounded, "Really?"

"Yep." Sonic cut in. "Manic is the oldest, Sonia comes in second by a minute, then finally yours truly comes last by another minute."

"Wow." Was all Blaze could get out of her shock.

"Yeah tell me about it." Sonic chuckled.

"So then, where's your sister."

"With Bartaby." Sally said and in an instant, Sonic and Manic tensed and became angered.

"Bartaby!" They both said in union with hate being heard in their voices.

Blaze and Sally looked at each other then looked at their boyfriends, "What's wrong with Bartaby?" Blaze asked.

"I hate him!" They again said in union.

"Why?" Sally asked. "He's so sweet."

Sonic and Manic shot death glares at Sally and shouted, "What!!?"

Sally shot a death glare back at the boys causing them to take a step back, "Look! You may not like him, but your sister does. Why isn't that enough?"

"Because he's so annoying!"

"And stupid!"

"And-"

"And so what!?" Sally cut them off. "Like I said, if your sister likes him, then why isn't that enough!? And what about us?"

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked. "We have good taste in women."

"So what about Sonia?"

There was a pause until Manic said, "That's just nasty."

"Not like that! Let me think." Sally said as she rubbed her head then looked into Sonic and Manic's eyes. "How would you feel if Sonia did not like the idea of you going out with me?" Manic turned his head. "And she hated Blaze, Sonic?" Sonic's head drooped.

"But there's nothing that Sonia would hate about you two." Sonic countered.

"That doesn't matter, the point is it would hurt you, wouldn't it?"

Both boys drooped their heads, "I guess so." They mumbled.

"Good, because I know that you two really love your sister and that you want to protect her but she doesn't need you all the time you know?"

"Ok, ok, we get it." Sonic said.

"Yo bro, when are you gonna give your speech?" Manic asked nudging Sonic.

"At 10 o'clock." Sonic said proudly.

"But it's 9: 59."

"I know." Sonic grinned. Then he soon ran to the middle of the room. "Everyone! Everyone! Can I have your attention please!?" Soon everyone quieted down and turned their attention to Sonic. "Thank you. Now I guess I want to begin by thanking everyone for coming and supporting me in the Deci-Race Off." Sonic paused a moment while everyone cheered and clapped for him. "But most importantly I'd like to thank my family, friends, and my girlfriend for giving me the support I needed to win." Again he paused while everyone cheered. "And I would like to give a big thanks to the guy who gave me the best race of my life. Give it up for Nub the Hedgehog." Everyone cheered for Nub as he gave off a huge smile and waved to the crowd. "Now, I have only one more thing to say." Then Sonic zoomed past everyone until he was in front of the standing Shadow who seemed to be irritated by his presents.

"What?" he asked.

Sonic's grin turned into an evil smirk which made Shadow nervous until Sonic spoke softly, "I… told… ya."

"What?"

"I TOLD YA!" Sonic shouted. "I told ya I'd beat you in that race, ha! In your face dude, in your face! Yeah! You thought you were gonna beat me, didn't you!? This was your last year in school, your last chance, and you blew it! You totally blew dude! Ha!" Sonic shouted as he danced in front of the increasingly annoyed Shadow. "Yeah! Alright! Hey Charmy, did you get that!?" Sonic called as the teenage bee came flying over to him with a video camera.

"Yeah you bet I did!" He called to his friend.

"Ah, good." Sonic said as he took the tape from Charmy. "Hey Shadow," Sonic called to Shadow. "When I'm old and feeling down, I'm gonna put on this tape to remind me how much better I am than you." Then Sonic walked off as the party resumed. \

Then Rouge walked over to Shadow. "I'm impressed Shadow. Usually you would have flattened him right then and there. I guess you've been working on your anger huh?" She said as she hugged him.

'Yeah well I'm going to kill him after this party anyway.' Shadow thought as he received his hug.


	24. Chapter 24

"Sonic that was completely unnecessary." Blaze scolded.

"Yeah well he dissevered it." Sonic grinned as he looked back at Shadow. "I mean after going on and on about beating me and "I'm the ultimate life form" and blah, blah, blah. As far as I'm concerned, I'm glad I won. And at least he had fun."

"What are you talking about?"

"He loves to fight. We fight all the time. And as long as that Ruyin guy is here he'll take Shadow off my hands all together 'cause now Shadow wants to beat him instead of me." Blaze just stood there and Sonic realized he just did something wrong. "Hey look, I'm sorry ok? I'm just having fun with the guy like I always do."

Blaze's facial expression softened a bit. "Yes I know. But you do realize that he's hurt right? Maybe you shouldn't bother him now."

"Maybe your right, after all, what I really should be doing is using the rest of my energy on you." Sonic said as he took Blaze into his arms.

Blaze just grinned at Sonic. "Do you ever run out of energy?"

"Would you like to test me?" Sonic asked seductively.

Blaze and Sonic held each other tighter and kissed each other. As they withdrew from each other, Blaze stared at the front door. Sonic followed her eyes until he saw a tall, male, black cat with hair trailing down to the top of his shoulders wearing all black clothes with a long black cloak and black gloves and a slightly shorter female lavender cat with long flowing hair wearing a long elegant reddish-pink dress with same color heels and a gold heart-shaped charm on her necklace walk through the doorway. Blaze soon ran over to the two and Sonic got into his battle stands until he heard Blaze shout, "Mother! Father!" as she hugged the female cat which looked exactly like Blaze but taller and longer hair.

"Blaze, it's so nice to see you again." Her voice was so soft and comforting, just like a true mother. "I'm sorry that we've been gone for so long."  
Blaze looked up to her mother as tears ran down her face. "I'm just glad you're back. There's so much that I have to tell you."

"Blaze, you need to get a hold of yourself. Never show your weaknesses, especially in a public place such as this." The black cat said in a low yet meaningful voice.

Blaze wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at her father, "Yes father. I apologize."

The look on his face soon relaxed as he smiled at his daughter. "Well, I'm glad you're safe at least. I trust you could handle everything while we were gone."

Blaze nodded, "Yes father. I did have to deal with Nega, but he wasn't a threat."

Her father soon stiffened again. "So he came then? I should've kept a better eye on him. I'll take care of him later, but I knew you could handle him on your own."

"Actually, I didn't do it alone. I had help from my friends." Blaze said emotionless.

"Really?" Blaze's mother asked.

Blaze's face instantly lit up. "Yes. I've made many friends. This is a party that they are having right now. As a matter of fact, how did you know I was here?"

"We could sense the Sol Emeralds." Blaze's father said abruptly.

"Joshua also told us you would be here, sweetie." Blaze's mother intervened.

"The tan hedgehog." Blaze whispered to herself.

"Yes, but tell us more about your friends."

"Yes well I made so many that I couldn't even begin to tell you, but there is someone that I want you to meet." She turned halfway around and faced Sonic with a smile. Sonic, who was watching the whole time from a distant, noticed Blaze's look and began to look around at the people who were still partying and then pointed to himself in confusion. Blaze simply nodded, and Sonic stood there for a while but then began to slowly walk over to Blaze and her parents steadily increasing his form and poseur.

"Yo you see that?" Knuckles whispered to Tails.

"Yeah, I do." The fox replied. "I didn't know Sonic even had good poseur."

Sonic reached the group and was standing firm and tall next to Blaze facing both her parents. "Mother, Father, I would like you to meet-"

But before she could finish he father cut her off, "Sonic the Hedgehog, correct?"

Both Sonic and Blaze stood there until Sonic spoke up, "You know me?"

A small smirk appeared on his face as he replied, "You are famous young man. Fighting a sadistic mad man everyday does attract attention."

Sonic couldn't keep his grin from showing and seeing Sonic loosing up made Blaze feel more comfortable about the situation. "I'm a little shock that you've hear of me, but at least it made my introduction easier." Sonic grinned.

"Well Sonic," Blaze began. "This is my mother, Rachael Burmese."

"Pleasure to meet you." Sonic said as he bowed and kissed her hand.

"Oh, what a gentleman!" Rachael said as Sonic resumed his original position.

"And this is my father, Ronald Burmese." Blaze told Sonic. Sonic just shook his hand as they looked each other in the eye. "Mother, Father, you may know Sonic, but he's actually my boyfriend." In nearly an instant, Sonic felt the temperature rise as if summer just hit him.

Rachael's face instantly lit up as she looked at Sonic then Blaze, "Wow Blaze! He's so tall, polite, and handsome. He's a real keeper! I'm glad you've finally found someone special!"

She said happily, as she hugged her daughter.

Blaze simply returned the hug. "Thank you mother."

Sonic couldn't help but smile but felt a small tingle that was telling him that something bad was going to happen. When he turned his head, he saw Blaze's father, Ronald, staring directly at him with an expression that Sonic couldn't read. Each second that past, he felt as if he were somehow being pulled from reality as Ronald stared at him with his blank stare.

"Sonic... Sonic... Sonic..." Sonic could hear Blaze's voice pulling him back to his body but he still stood emotionless and lifeless until, "Sonic!"

"Huh?" Sonic said as he looked at the confused Blaze.

"Are you ok?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sonic said rubbing his head.

"So then, Sonic," Ronald said abruptly. "You are dating my daughter then?"

"Yes sir." Sonic said firmly.

"Then I trust you have good intentions for her."

Sonic turned to head to Blaze and smiled, "Only the best."

"Good, then that means you haven't tried to deflower my daughter, correct?" And in an instant, Blaze was filled with fright.

"Excuses me sir?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"You haven't, as you would say, slept with my daughter."

And just like Blaze, Sonic froze in total shock. 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!' Sonic thought. 'Why would he ask that question? We just met for Christ-sake! There's no way I could tell him that Blaze and I had sex! He would kill-' Then a thought came back to Sonic about what Blaze told him, "Good. Because my mother is a telepath so she'll be able to read your thoughts anyway." 'Oh SHIT!!!' Sonic thought as his attention was turned to Blaze's mother who was wearing an interested look in her eyes. 'She just heard everything I was thinking!! This isn't good! If I tell the truth, he's going to kill me, and if I lie, she'll tell him and he'll kill me more!' Then Sonic looked at Blaze, 'Blaze said that all her parents want from me is to be honest. I gave Blaze my word, and I'm not going to go back on that.' Sonic thought as he turned to Ronald. "Yes sir. I slept with your daughter."

And again, the temperature increased drastically as Ronald pulled his fist to Sonic's face shouting, "WHAT!!!!?" as he shot a fireball at Sonic. Luckily for Sonic, he was able to duck the attack in time as it hit the table across room which attracted everyone's attention. Sonic then jumped a few feet back to give himself room away from Ronald. "HOW DARE YOU!!!" He shouted as another fireball began to form in his hands. "HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY DAUGHTER YOU WORTHLESS CHILD!!!!!" He shouted as he shot another fireball at Sonic who again dodged it. After this attack, many of the people began to run out from the back screaming.

"Hey stop it!!!" Sonic shouted as he dodged another fireball. "You'll destroy my Uncle's rest-" Sonic was cut off by trying to dodge another attack.

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH YOU RETCHED RODENT!!!" Ronald shouted. "I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DIE RIGHT HERE!!!"

"Damn it!" Nub shouted. "Sonic needs our help!" But before He could take off, he was pulled back by Ruyin. "Ruyin, what are you doing? Let me go."

Ruyin shook his head, "No."

"What do you mean no?"

"This isn't our fight. This is between Sonic and that guy."

"You can't be serious?"

"Do you see his friends?" Nub looked around to find that Sonic's friends weren't helping.

"They know it's not their place to intervene." Ruyin released Nub and he stood there, forced to watch Sonic running for his life.

"Stop this!" Sonic shouted. "This is enough! Fighting won't solve anything!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU DEFILED MY DAUGTHER!!!" Ronald shouted at Sonic as he put both hands forward and a large fireball began to form before him.

Sonic knew he had to move but Sonic looked behind himself and saw the door to the kitchen. 'Damn it!' Sonic though. 'If I move, this whole place will blow to pieces!' But then Sonic turned to the see the large fireball flying right towards him. Sonic braced himself for the impact, but as seconds went by, though Sonic felt enormous heat from in front of him, he didn't feel the attack. Sonic slowly opened one eye then both flung open when he saw Blaze standing in front of him blocking the fireball. "Blaze!!!" Sonic shouted after realizing Blaze was taking the attack for him. But Sonic soon noticed that the blast was shrinking in size as Blaze was absorbing the attack until it resembled nothing more than a smothering cloud of smoke.

"Blaze!" Her father shouted. "Get out of the way!"

Blaze stood there panting staring at her father, and then she placed her hands in the air to guard Sonic, "No."

"What did you say to me!?" Her father asked angrily.

"No." Blaze said firmly.

Ronald rose his hand as a ball of fire began to ignite in his hands, "Blaze, this is your last warning, get out of my way."

Blaze began to get scared because she knew he father would attack her, but she refused to move until Sonic stood in front of her with his arms out to protect Blaze. "Sonic!" Blaze called to him, "What are you doing!?"

"So, you're finally excepting your death like a man." Ronald said as his fireball increased in size.

"I won't let you hurt her." Sonic said firmly.

"What was that?"

"I won't let you hurt her. I love her too much to allow anyone to lay a hand on her."

Sonic said as his stare intensified. "I don't care what you do or how much you try, you'll never keep me apart from Blaze."

"What!!?"

"Go ahead, kill me if you want, but you'll never be able to destroy what I am."

"Really? Then please enlighten me."

"I am the true light in the darkness that shrouded Blaze's heart for so long. I'm the one person that won't judge her for who she is or her past. What I am the one person in the world that will love her regardless because she means everything to me. Even if I die, I don't care, Blaze means everything to me and I won't let anyone or anything harm her!!!"

Blaze walked next to Sonic and held his hand, "Father," Blaze spoke softly, "I feel the same way about Sonic. He understands me, he treats me like a person, not just a princess, just like I'm one of the only few people who truly understands him. I love him more than anything in the world, and he already knows that. He's not just some guy that I know father, Sonic means everything to me. He's the only person that treats me as if I'm more than just some other person, but someone special. I love him, and if you wish to separate us, then you will have to get through me, father."

Ronald stood there with his anger steadily decreasing but his form still firm until a hand placed itself upon his, "That's enough honey." Ronald turned around to see Rachael's smiling face, "Believe me Ronald, there's nothing you can do to stop them. I can see it in there eyes." Rachael spoke softly as she turned to the couple. "They truly love each other, I can see it in their eyes and hear it in there voices. No matter how much we want to, we will never be able to stop them. You should know that better than anyone else."

Ronald stared into his wife's eyes, slowly released his form, and let his arm slowly fall to his side. Then he turned back to his daughter and Sonic, "Fine then. You two do what you will." Then Ronald turned away but turned his head back enough for Sonic to see his eyes, "But remember this boy, do not regret this choice you have made nor go back on it." Sonic looked on with confusion. "Because of the act you've committed, you two by our law are bonded together for all eternity."

Sonic's eyes widen as he stuttered, "W-What?"

"You heard me boy. Although I am shocked that Blaze hasn't told you yet."

Sonic turned to Blaze and Blaze turned away. "I'm sorry Sonic. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Suddenly Blaze felt her hand being squeezed harder. As she turned to Sonic, she could she his familiar grin spreading. "Don't say that Blaze. Besides, it's not like I can say that I didn't have the same thing in mind." Blaze could feel tears coming from her eyes as she saw a tear escape Sonic's.  
Then Rachael walked up to the two and looked Sonic in the eye, "Sonic... do you love my daughter?"

"Yes."

"Not just with your heart, but with your body, mind, and soul?"

"Without a doubt."

A smile formed on Rachael's mouth, "Good, I look forward to the day when you become a new addition to our family young man. And don't worry, we'll pay for all the damages, we promise."

As she turned around Ronald said, "We expect to see you home WITH the Sol Emeralds."

"But she's staying with me." Sonic retorted.

"What!?" But then Rachael placed her hand on his shoulder which in turn clamed him down.

"We'll see you when you return home honey."

"Yes mother." Blaze spoke softly. And with that, Blaze's parents left. As time past on, the party began to wine down. But as the party continued, Sonic and Blaze both sat in a corner holding each other's hands not speaking. Though everyone didn't look at them, they did sneak a few peeks to see how upset and confused they were. Because no one else at the party ever been through something like what they just witnessed, no one really knew what to say to make them feel any better so people just avoided the two. Once the party came to an end, everyone left but Chuck who stayed behind to estimate the cost for all the damages. As Blaze drove Sonic home, the two really didn't speak to one another. But instead just held each other's hand until they reached Sonic's house. Once Sonic got out of the car, he realized that Blaze's car was still running. When he turned around, he saw Blaze facing forward with her hands still on the wheel.

"Blaze?" Sonic asked quietly.

"I think I should go home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. Either way, no matter when I return home, my father will wish to speak with me."

"Should we go together?"

"No. I think that would cause more fighting."

"But what about you?"

"You shouldn't worry. If you do come, my father might try and kill you again."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I don't want to be Sonic the crispy hedgehog." The two chuckled a little at Sonic's joke. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Blaze smiled, "Yes, of course."

And with that, Blaze began to drive off with Sonic not taking his eyes off her until she couldn't be seen. Then Sonic slowly walked into his home, which felt so lonely to him.


	25. Chapter 25

_Later that night_

Sonic was up late at night unable to sleep. As he tossed and turned, he couldn't think of anything else but Blaze. Sonic soon realized that he missed her, her peaceful form, her cute, soft purring, and the warmth he felt from her. Somehow, without her present, he couldn't relax nor get to sleep. Sonic came to a decision as he got up out of his bed, put on his clothes, and jumped out of his bedroom window. Chuck woke up to see Sonic race off somewhere unknown to him and chuckled to himself. "Sonic... maybe you're finally growing up after all."

Sadly enough, Blaze was having the same issue that Sonic was. Without Sonic reassuring presents, his quiet snore, and his relaxed demeanor, she had no hope of a peaceful sleep. As she lied on her side, she heard her window open and someone step in from behind her. She instantly prepared herself as the steps came closer. Once she knew the person was in reach, she quickly jumped out of her bed and attacked the person with her ignited fist until- "Blaze stop!! It's me!!"  
Blaze instantly recognized the voice and clamed down though her fist were still alit. "Sonic?" she asked.

Sonic slowly stepped into the light that her fire was giving off, "Yeah it's me. Jezz, I thought you were about to BBQ me or something!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down." Blaze whispered.

Sonic's hands shot to cover his own mouth as he whispered, "Sorry."

Blaze turned on the lamp on her night stand and she locked the door. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she walked over to him.

Sonic stood there scratching his head, "Well I... I couldn't sleep... with out you. I missed you."

Blaze gave a soft smile, "Well... I guess I couldn't sleep without you either."

Sonic smiled back. "Do you mind if I crash here for the night?"

Blaze walked over and got into her bed, "Not at all."

Sonic undressed himself of everything but his boxers as he got in Blaze's bed. As they got comfortable holding each other, Sonic looked down at Blaze and asked, "So... what did you and your dad talk about?"

"Surprisingly, nothing. He just made sure that I put the Sol Emeralds back within the chamber."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"Well that's good."

"I just hope you didn't wake my father. If he comes in and sees you in here with me, we know what's going to happen."

"So what," Blaze looked up at Sonic, "I don't care. I'll fight him myself if I have to."

"Please Sonic, don't."

"Only if I have to. I gave you and your mother my word and I plan on keeping it."

Blaze just smiled, "And I'll be fighting right there beside you."

After that it stayed quite until, "Blaze?"

"Yes, Sonic."

"About that dream I had..."

"Yes?"

"Do you think it will come true?"

"My mother thinks so."

"Ok... wait what?"

"I told her about the dream."

"What did she say?"

"Because of my abilities, and because we have a close bond, you might have saw the future through my powers."

"Really?"

"She's not sure."

"Eh, oh well."

"...Sonic... I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what I've done to you. In my country, sex is like a marriage that can be broken."

"Then we don't have to worry do we?" Blaze looked up at Sonic. "We love each other, that's all that matters."

"Yes. You are right. And no matter what happens, I won't let anyone take you away from me."

"The same goes for me." Sonic said as he stoke Blaze's ears causing her to fall asleep as Blaze scratched Sonic's stomach giving him the same reaction.

"Sonic..." Blaze asked sleepily.

Sonic yawned, "Yes?"

"Do you want to have children?"

"Someday."

"Really?"

"Yeah, maybe two... a boy and a girl."

"That would be nice."

"Yeah... but I'm not ready to be a dad yet."

"Nor am I ready to become a mother."

"Good, then we agree."

"Yes. What should we name them?"

"We could always name the boy after me."

"Sure. Olgilvie Maurice Hedgecat Jr."

Sonic's eyes instantly darted towards Blaze. "Ho-How did you find-"

"Your uncle told me."

"Aww man."

"What? Why don't you like that name?"

"Because it's corny."

"But it's a respectable name."

"If you say so."

"… Sonic, did you really mean everything that you said back there?"

"What? You don't trust me?"

"It's just, I need to hear it."

"Of course I did Blaze. And if you don't trust my word, then trust this." Sonic said as he pulled Blaze's hand over his heart.

Blaze just smiled, "And you make sure you do the same." Blaze said as she moved Sonic's hand over hers.

There was another pause until, "Sonic."

"Yes Blaze?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The two laid there as they drifted off to sleep with each other as their last thought.

-The End


End file.
